


PROYECTO LAMARCK: ¿LA CURA?| LARRY STYLINSON AU

by Coralwhite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon LGBTQ Character, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fiction, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Superpowers, larry - Freeform, poderes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralwhite/pseuds/Coralwhite
Summary: Donde Louis, es un agente del FBI sin recuerdos de su pasado y Harry es parte de un grupo de chicos con los que experimentaron, con excelentes resultados.Ambos tienen el mismo fin, descubrir quién estaba detrás de esa organización y evitar que hayan más víctimas de sus experimentos.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

El chico de cabello castaño observó las pantallas que tenía frente a él, cada jaula electrificada se veía desde esa habitación. Miró el tablero con cuidado, leyendo los nombres que estaban escritos bajo cada botón. Era irónico que algo tan importante, necesitara tener tan a la vista su funcionamiento.

Sonrió cuando al fin localizó el botón que abriría las jaulas. Se acercó hasta el micrófono que conectaba con todo el sistema de voceo y carraspeó.

—Ahm…buenas tardes agentes de seguridad, altos mandos y sobre todo ¡a los malditos encargados de piso! —recibió un codazo de su amigo para ayudarlo a calmarse— perdón, iré al punto: pueden intentar correr, enfrentarnos o esconderse; pero tengan por seguro que somos más, mejores y más listos. Vamos a por ustedes, hijos de puta.

Soltó el botón de comunicación mientras se carcajeaba y finalmente, presionó el botón para abrir las jaulas. Automáticamente, se encendieron las luces rojas y la alarma empezó a sonar.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto, Niall —se quejó Harry— estarán aquí en segundos, vámonos.

Su compañero, el de rizos oscuros, le sujetó del brazo derecho, listo para sacarlos de ahí.

—¡Espera! —sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño mp3, uno de esos pocos lujos obsoletos que le habían permitido tener. Lo conectó al sistema de audio del lugar y colocó una de sus canciones favoritas— Ya que vamos a jugarnos la vida, la música suele ser un gran incentivo.

—Te quiero Niall, pero eres un jodido psicópata.

—Ya cállate y sácame de aquí.

Otra vez la sensación en el estómago, de estar siendo engullido y luego, por fin el suelo nuevamente. Ya no estaban en la sala de vigilancia, ahora se encontraban en el pasillo de alta seguridad, esos no eran tan simples de abrir, por eso necesitaban una tarjeta que sólo el personal de esa planta tenía.

Uno de los vigilantes se dio cuenta de su presencia, sacó uno de las ya tan conocidas porras electrificadas, dispuesto a darles con saña, como siempre. Harry desapareció de su lado, para reaparecer justo detrás del valiente uniformado, metió la mano por la espalda y asumía que iba directo a por el corazón. Los ojos del hombre casi se salieron de sus orbitas, a la par que soltaba un alarido, señal que les sirvió para que los demás vigilantes de esa planta, se dieran por enterados.

Niall avanzó hasta colocarse a la altura de Harry, dándose la espalda, los vigilantes venían de ambos lados del pasillo, necesitaban cubrirse.

—Quiero que los acabes rápido, al menos a estos, necesitamos sacar a Zahira cuanto antes —dijo Harry.

—Oh, eres un aguafiestas, prometieron que podría vengarme —Niall siempre tenía problemas para ordenar sus prioridades y más en situaciones tan cruciales— Esta bien, pero abajo me tomaré mi tiempo, no importa lo que me digan.

Niall levantó un puño, cerró los ojos y empezaron a formarse pequeñas chispas alrededor, cuando los volvió a abrir, sus iris se habían tornado de un azul brillante. Golpeó a cada uno de sus atacantes con los rayos que expedían de su pequeño cuerpo. No le llevó más de un par de segundos acabar con sus oponentes; cerca de quince cuerpos inertes, desperdigados por el suelo del pasillo. Los sortearon hasta conseguir una de las llaves que necesitaban.

—¡Está caliente! —gritó Niall mientras se la lanzaba a Harry.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta con el numero “111” grabado en ella, pasaron la tarjeta por el lector y el seguro se desactivo, la abrieron lentamente para encontrarse con una chica de piel olivácea, sentada en el suelo, con aspecto de estar meditando, como no podía ser de otra forma tratándose de Zahira. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, adecuándose nuevamente a la luz, ya que la habían tenido totalmente a oscuras.

—Bonito discurso, Niall —le reprendió, pero el castaño no se lo tomo de esa manera— Bien, tu hermana está dos pisos abajo, Harry. Necesitarás mi ayuda creo saber a quién han ordenado custodiarla ahora mismo.

La chica levantó las manos, mostrando las cadenas que tenía y luego señaló también sus pies. Niall inclinó un poco la cabeza hacía la izquierda, pero tras unos segundos comprendió que debía encargarse de soltarla. Acercó un dedo, dos finos hilos azules hicieron que las cadenas se rompieran, dejando a Zahira libre para unirse a los dos chicos. Harry los sujeto por el hombro, para después desaparecer.

Se materializaron en el piso subterráneo, se vieron rodeados de guardias, armados, nerviosos y enfadados. Zahira miro a ambos lados, como contando las cabezas que los rodeaban, sus ojos miel brillaron. Los guardias desviaron sus armas, apuntando hacía dirección opuesta a ellos, sirviéndoles de escudo humano.

—Muy bien chicos, vamos al bunker de Gemma —anunció en voz alta la chica, mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la izquierda del pasillo, siendo gratamente escoltados por los guardias ahora bajo el control de la chica— Cuando lleguemos allí, Liam estará esperándonos y está bajo el efecto del suero.

—Genial, como si no tuviésemos suficiente —dijo Niall y se colocó delante de ambos con las manos abiertas, resplandecientes en un tono azul— Estos inútiles no nos servirán de nada. Harry y yo nos haremos cargo, tú tienes que ayudar a Gemma.

—Haz lo que sea necesario para que pueda salir de aquí —dijo Harry, temiendo que su hermana fuese demasiado peligrosa para siquiera sacarla del bunker.

Zahira asintió levemente, algo temerosa, estaba preocupada por los efectos que tendría el suero en Liam. Si todos habían conseguido ser manipulados de alguna forma en ese lugar, había sido precisamente por sus puntos de presión, y en su caso, siempre había sido él.

Una vez estuvieron en el pasillo correcto, divisaron a Liam ya preparado, con dos pequeñas esferas blancas flotando peligrosamente sobre sus manos. También vieron a otra chica detrás de él, ambos tenían los ojos completamente negros, efecto que solía causar el suero, a parte del evidente control sobre sus mentes; los reducía a simples marionetas. De pronto los guardias, parecieron recobrar el control sobre sí mismos, aunque algo desorientados al principio.

—Mierda, es un bloqueador —dijo Zahira antes de tirar de Niall para que se quedará junto a ella.

Tanto Harry como Niall intentaron hacer algo con sus poderes, pero ninguno tuvo existo. Se oyeron tres suspiros al unísono. Todos sabían que hacer esto físicamente, les tomarían algunos minutos más. La situación se complicó cuando los guardias empezaron a darse cuenta que los tenían detrás de ellos, sólo tenían unos segundos antes de que estuvieran en sus plenas facultades.

Harry sujeto el arma de uno antes de que atinara a dispararles, lo atrajo con fuerza para usar el impulso y darle puñetazo en la nariz. Dio una voltereta para atinarle a otro con una sonora patada en las costillas. Mientras tanto, Niall había pateado a otro guardia por la espalda, haciéndolo caer de rodillas, y había sujetado el arma del que tenía a su derecha, golpeándolo en la cabeza con ella. Zahira había corrido para saltar sobre uno de ellos, usando una de sus llaves con las piernas para precipitarlo al suelo, había sido la primera en quitar el seguro del arma, como señal para que los otros dos chicos hicieran lo mismo. No les tomo más de un minuto, dispararles a todos los guardias, a sabiendas que después de eso vendría lo peor.

—Diez minutos esperándolos, imbéciles —la voz de Penélope detrás de Liam y la bloqueadora, los sorprendió— aguanten la respiración.

Los labios de la rubia se tornaron morados, de sus manos empezó a brotar humo a juego con el color de sus labios, cubriendo a los dos que custodiaban la puerta del bunker, causando que cayesen inconscientes. El humo volvió a ser absorbido por las manos de Penélope, con rapidez.

—Esa chica era una novata, tenía que estar mirándolos para que pudiese bloquearlos— explicó la rubia, sorteando los cuerpos que estaban tendidos en el suelo— Tranquila Zai, sólo esta inconsciente, no es momento de perder el control.

Todos miraron a Zahira y el ligero temblor que había iniciado en sus manos. Niall paso por su lado, para apresurarse a levantar a Liam con suavidad del suelo, Penny también lo apoyó sujetando el otro lado. Harry buscó una de las llaves que tenían los guardias en el suelo y la pasó delante de la puerta de Gemma, pero Zahira lo detuvo. Dentro sólo había una cama con una chica tumbada encima, atada con correas en manos y pies, parecía estar dormida o sedada.

—Yo lo haré.

Sus ojos se volvieron de un chispeante color ambar, no ingreso por seguridad, pasaron varios segundos en los que Zahira parecía estar sufriendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero su expresión finalmente se relajó, dio un paso al lado y miró a Harry.

—Ya es seguro, pero deberá permanecer inconsciente, hasta que considere que nuestras vidas no corren peligro —le explicó, mientras el chico de rizos negros se adentraba, rompiendo las correas que la sujetaban y cargándola en brazos.

—Bien, ya estamos todos, al hangar —dijo Penny, empezando a arrastrar a Liam, pero Niall no colaboró— ¿¡Ahora qué!?

—¿Qué haremos con el resto? —preguntó Niall— ni siquiera tuve mi venganza.

—Has matado cerca de quince guardias… —comentó la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco— No podemos llevarnos a nadie más, ni siquiera sabemos cómo vamos a sobrevivir allí afuera.

—Deberíamos rescatar a todos los que podamos, no quiero dejar a nadie en este infierno —dijo Harry— ¿Zai?

—No podemos seguir poniéndonos en riesgo —miró directamente a Harry— La mayoría conseguirá salir de aquí, abriste las celdas, eso es una gran oportunidad, ahora depende de ellos.

—Pues lo que yo dije —apuntó Penny— Haz tu truco, Harry.

Esperó a que cada uno de sus compañeros se sujetara a alguna parte de él, antes de hacerlos desaparecer a todos. Todos reaparecieron en el suelo nevado frente a la puerta del hangar, siendo golpeados por la gélida brisa de invierno.

Antes de poder planear algo, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, dejando a la vista a Jeremy, el encargado de la base, junto con unos veinte guardias y dos chicos más que –a juzgar por el color de sus ojos– estaban bajo el efecto del suero.

—Creo que es hora de despertar a Liam —susurró Harry.

—¿Zai? —preguntó Penny.

—¡Estoy en ello! Necesito un minuto.

—Lo siento, Zai, no tenemos un minuto —dijo Niall, mientras con su dedo apuntaba a Liam.

Una chispa rebotó en el cuerpo del chico y abrió los ojos de golpe, para alivio de todos, del habitual color avellana que siempre tenía. Miró a ambos lados confundido, ya que aún estaba siendo sujetado por Penny y Niall.

Liam no pudo verbalizar sus preguntas, ya que se levantó frente a ellos una pared gigante de nieve, que los habría aplastado a todos de no ser por la rápida reacción de Liam. Uso una de sus esferas de energía para derretir la zona de la nieve que les habría caído encima.

Harry dejó su hermana en el suelo, colocándose delante de ella, los demás se colocaron en círculo, cubriendo a Gemma. Al otro lado, Jeremy dio unos pasos hacia delante mirándolos con una sonrisa burlona.

—Bien hecho, chicos, ya probaron su valor. Sabía que no me equivocaba apostando por ustedes. —se paró justo detrás de los dos chicos que tenían los ojos oscurecidos— Pero me temo que no puedo dejarlos irse, y mucho menos con Gemma.

Jeremy debía tener muchas ganas de seguir hablando, pero Penélope había perdido la paciencia incluso antes de que empezara a hablar, nadie se había percatado del leve cambio en el color de sus labios, un poco más rojizos, pero sin llegar a ser escandalosamente notorios. Tenía las manos abiertas, pero los ojos cerrados, era la primera vez que la veían hacerlo de esa manera. Harry fue el primero en darse cuenta y quiso contribuir dándole algunos segundos extra.

—¿Por qué? ¿qué necesitas de mi hermana? —preguntó.

Jeremy parecía complacido por su interés, su narcisismo siempre había sido su peor característica.

—Sería increíblemente agradable de estudiar, estamos hablando de manipulación bio…biolo —las palabras del hombre empezaron a morir en su garganta, su expresión cambio, y sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente entre los seis chicos, hasta encontrar a la causante.

Penny sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados. El resto de los guardias habían empezado a sujetarse el estómago y lo siguiente que vieron, no fue muy agradable. Algunos comenzaron por vomitar, otros tuvieron erupciones en la piel tan graves que empezaron a sangrar. En el caso de Jeremy, fue una combinación de ambos. Finalmente, la chica abrió los ojos, para observar con satisfacción su trabajo.

—Eso fue alucinante Penny, no sabía que te habías vuelto tan genial —añadió Niall, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro de la rubia— Desde ahora seremos los mejores amigos.

—Necesito muchas explicaciones —le dijo Liam a Zahira.

—Luego —respondió la chica, mientras entraban en el hangar.

Los chicos divisaron uno de los jets que estaban allí guardados. Una vez dentro, todo estaba en las manos de Niall.

—Espero que también te hayas vuelto genial con estas cosas —le susurró Penny al oído, provocándole un escalofrío.

—Sin presiones, como debe ser —canturreó Niall mientras se sentaba en el asiento del piloto y colocaba las manos sobre el tablero— Estimados pasajeros, abróchense los cinturones, puede que sea un vuelo accidentado.

—¡Niall! —gritaron sus compañeros al unísono.

El castaño soltó una carcajada por respuesta, todos estaban demasiado sensibles. El jet despegó sin problemas, empezaron a ascender y mientras lo hacían, el grupo observo lo que dejaban bajo ellos. Una inmensa base, derruida entre explosiones y luces de colores, por fin dejarían atrás el infierno en el que habían tenido que crecer.

Tan solo eran un grupo de chicos de entre catorce y dieciocho años, que habían conseguido recuperar su libertad.


	2. CONOCIMIENTOS IMPORTANTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Llevo escribiendo ya un buen rato, pero es la primera obra que decido publicar por aquí, estoy aprendiendo un poco cómo va todo esto, así que estoy abierta a sugerencias. Por otro lado, este será un poco la tabla de definiciones que se irá actualizando conforme avancen los capítulos, de momento pondré los poderes de los personajes principales (a excepción del de Louis porque se irá desvelando conforme lean). En fin, si surgen algunas dudas más me las dejan en los comentarios.

**Niall: Manipulación Eléctrica**

Tiene algunos matices más, además del control de la electricidad, también manipula cualquier objeto que funcione con ésta y por extensión, se le da bien la ingeniería eléctrica, mecatrónica y robótica. 

**Penélope/Penny: Generador de Toxinas y Venenos**

Es capaz de crear y almacenar todo tipo de toxinas y venenos, para usarlas según el momento o la persona. Las toxinas suele expulsarlas en forma de humo, mientras que los venenos necesita transmitirlos mediante contacto físico. Sus labios pueden cambiar de color dependiendo del tipo de toxina o veneno que vaya a usar.

**Harry: Teletransportación e Hipersensibilidad de reflejos**

Puede mover objetos y a otras personas de un lugar a otro en un instante, también puede atravesarlos, hasta el punto de dejar partes de su cuerpo dentro de ellos. No necesariamente tiene que tocarlos para que se teletransporten, basta con ver el objetivo y visualizar su destino. Debido a su habilidad, sus reflejos son mucho más rápidos, fuertes y precisos.

**Liam: Construcciones de Energía**

Tiene la capacidad para crear formas complejas, tales como escudos de energía, arco y flechas de energía, jaulas, guantes de boxeo, o incluso maquinaria funcional (como extintores de fuego o rifles láser) a partir de energía solidificada. Aunque en principio sólo hace formas simples por falta de control.  
  


**Zahira/Zai: CONTROL MENTAL**

Tiene la habilidad de alterar las percepciones de los demás, creando falsos recuerdos e ilusiones, también puede manipular las acciones de otros con la mente. Además, puede sobrecargar la mente del otro hasta causar dolor, perdida de memoria, derrames cerebrales e inhibición permanente de los sentidos.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por ultimo, aclarar que todos los personajes están luchando por adaptarse a sus poderes, e irán mejorando conforme avance la trama, no desde el principio llegarán al cien por cien de sus capacidades, estoy intentando ser algo más realista ;)


	3. CAPITULO 1: DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS

Arnold Walt era conocido como uno de los hombres más exitosos del mundo. A sus setenta y siete años, había amasado una fortuna de más de dos mil millones de dólares, entre bienes inmuebles, inversiones, marcas y bienes personales. Pero su mayor preocupación a esta edad era el legado que dejaría, cómo pasaría su nombre a la historia. De ahí que hiciera una ambiciosa inversión en lo que sería el mayor descubrimiento para la humanidad: la cura del cáncer. El proyecto liderado por el Dr. Van der Waals, un grupo selecto de profesionales, inversores y trabajadores dispuestos a conseguir el objetivo. Sólo que… salió mal.

El Sr. Walt paseó nerviosamente por su despacho, un área de unos ochenta metros cuadrados, de techo alto y enormes estanterías extendiéndose por las paredes, llenándolas de libros. Tenía un gran ventanal a cada lado de su escritorio, daban a los jardines de su mansión, eran un precioso calmante para la ansiedad que sufría ahora mismo. Estaba seguro que su decisión no agradaría a los demás ex-inversionistas, su vida ya estaba en peligro, pero el despliegue de seguridad que tenía por toda la casa, lo había mantenido hasta ahora con vida.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le alertaron que su visitante ya había llegado.

—Adelante —comunicó con voz firme.

El agente Louis Tomlinson entro en el despacho, llevando una sudadera bastante amplia sobre sus vaqueros. Claramente, no estaba trabajando hoy, tenía el pelo revuelto y rastros de una noche en vela.

Avanzó hasta quedar frente al anciano, dudando por unos segundos, pero al final le dio un abrazo. Llevaban un par de meses sin verse cara a cara, el joven agente había empezado ese año en el departamento de análisis de conducta en el FBI y el Sr. Walt viajaba constantemente por el mundo, pero su relación seguía intacta.

—Cada vez estás más alto, muchacho —observó, mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

—En realidad, creo que se está encogiendo Arnold, supongo que es por la edad —bromeó antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte del anciano.

—Ya llegarás a esta edad, espero que tus hijos te traten con más respeto del que tú me demuestras.

El agente soltó una carcajada, sabía que tratarlo de “usted” era sólo una mera formalidad, ambos tenían una relación más estrecha, pero el anciano siempre había insistido en que le hablase de esa forma, así que Louis lo hacía. Después de todo, había sido la única persona que le había tendido una mano desde hace diez años, cuando se había visto abandonado en un callejón, solo y sin memoria.

—Debería esperar esa clase de trato de sus hijos, Arnold —le siguió mientras se sentaban cada uno en un lado del escritorio—. Bueno, ¿por qué tenías tanta urgencia de verme?

El anciano hizo un gesto de fastidio cuando dejó el trato formal, pero no dijo nada sobre eso. Al contrario, su expresión se volvió misteriosamente plana, parecía estar encontrando las palabras mentalmente.

Sacó un mando de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, presionó uno de los botones y las persianas de las ventanas empezaron a cerrarse. El despacho quedó totalmente oscuro, por el sonido se intuyó que el anciano había presionado otro botón antes de que algunas luces se encendieran tenuemente.

—Tengo casi ochenta años —empezó, pero le hizo una señal con la mano para que le dejara continuar, sabía que Louis soltaría algo sarcástico—, sé que no es una novedad para ti, pero a lo que me refiero es que este es el momento donde se empiezan a dejar las cosas en orden.

El agente frunció el ceño, pero no dijo ni una palabra, sabía que el anciano estaba siendo solemne y no quería ser grosero, a pesar de lo tentador que era.

—Quiero decir, un testamento. Y ya sé, que no dejarás que desherede a esos idiotas aprovechados de mis hijos —volvió a interrumpir el inicio de una réplica por parte de Louis—, pero hay una sola cosa que no puedo dejar en sus manos y esa es la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras en tu día libre, cuando no tienes ese uniforme encima.

—Espera, espera —consiguió pararlo, se reacomodo en su asiento, totalmente inseguro de si quería escuchar lo que le iba a decir—. Arnold…depende de lo que digas, aunque no lleve mi uniforme… es mejor que no me digas lo que es, puedes darme una pista si quieres… ¿es ilegal?

—Te lo diré, estoy seguro que tomaras la decisión correcta —el agente se retorció los dedos, algo nervioso, pero no lo interrumpió otra vez—. Invierto en avances médicos, ya sabes, investigaciones. El Dr, Van der Waals era amigo mío, me sedujo con un proyecto que revolucionaría la historia: la cura para el cáncer.

El agente mostró su desconcierto y cierta fascinación, sabía por qué el Sr. Walt estaba interesado en ese proyecto, su esposa había muerto por eso y bueno, millones de personas más.

—Los estudios arrojaron que los pacientes podrían responder mejor al tratamiento si tenían una edad entre diez y quince años.

—¿Qué? ...Ay no, Arnold —el agente apoyó los codos en el escritorio y ocultó la cabeza entre las manos, como lo hacía cuando no quería oír algo.

—Por favor Louis, no creerás que los avances médicos se hacen sin ningún daño colateral —se defendió— De todas formas, ese no es el punto. Sí, tuvimos algunas perdidas, terribles pero necesarias para avanzar, porque sí, conseguimos curar el cáncer de algunos.

Louis levantó nuevamente la cabeza, mirando directamente al que fue su tutor legal, intentaba buscar alguna pista de mentira, una mínima señal, pero no la encontró.

—Entonces ¿qué salió mal?

—¿Cómo? Todavía no te he dicho que saliese algo mal.

—Bueno, me citaste aquí en mi día libre, esa cura no ha salido en las noticias y, por como hablaste del Dr. Van der Waals, asumo que ya no son amigos… o que está muerto— conjeturó rápidamente—. Y espero que sea la primera opción, Arnold. Así que dime, ¿qué salió mal?

El anciano más que perturbado por sus palabras, parecía estar rebosando en orgullo. Siempre había sabido que Louis era listo, pero con el paso de los años, sus enseñanzas y ahora su nuevo trabajo, había podido cultivar sus habilidades de forma exquisita.

—No sabíamos por qué morían, el cáncer era eliminado de su cuerpo, pero no sobrevivían. Los pacientes habían estado sufriendo durante varios años: operaciones, quimios, radiación; todo eso antes de saber de nuestro proyecto, esos pobres niños no tenían el deseo de luchar, sólo querían que su dolor se detuviese —se sirvió un poco de whisky en uno de los vasos que tenía a un lado de su mesa, nervioso—. Supongo que no crees en esto, pero el deseo de vivir es importante, el deseo de luchar y superar las adversidades, es importante para el cuerpo. Y por eso, empezaron a probar en sujetos que apenas habían empezado a tratarse, fue más difícil convencer a los padres, pero lo conseguimos. Uno de los pacientes empezó a responder al tratamiento, sólo que después de la cuarta dosis, empezó a cambiar.

Hizo una pausa para beber, todo indicaba que empezaba a llegar a la parte preocupante del asunto.

—Alguno de los pacientes no sólo estaban sanos, eran…extraordinarios. Sus capacidades mentales y físicas habían mejorado notablemente —se cubrió ligeramente la boca con una mano, pensativo, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que los ojos de Louis estaban escrutando el gesto, la retiro con rapidez— No digo que este bien el camino que tomamos, pero la evolución es algo que ha estado en la naturaleza desde siempre, nosotros sólo estábamos dándole un empujón.

La ansiedad del agente crecía por momentos, pero había decidido quedarse en silencio hasta que finalizara la historia o hasta que confesara algo que sobrepasara su capacidad de autocontrol.

—Decidimos enfocarnos en estudiar las nuevas habilidades de los pacientes. Pero los padres estaban cada vez más impacientes por ver a sus hijos, y no podíamos simplemente enviarlos a casa. No teníamos claro la extensión de sus habilidades, ni cuan riesgosas eran para las personas que los rodeaban… tuvimos ciertos incidentes con chicos que no pudieron controlarse bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿murieron?

Arnold asintió con suavidad, pero volvió a beber de su vaso.

—Pero nuevamente, no es el punto. Nuestro grupo de evaluación era de unas mil quinientas personas, la base donde se encontraban era secreta por obvias razones —explicó mirando nerviosamente por la habitación—. Cada investigador se encargaba de grupos de cinco a seis pacientes, pero uno ellos decidió realizar pruebas físicas y mentales distintas al resto, quería sacar el máximo provecho de sus habilidades. Eran pruebas basadas en incentivo o castigos. Los resultados fueron excelentes, vimos que las pruebas los alentaban a desarrollar o controlar sus habilidades. También trabajamos en un suero alternativo, para poder reducir los efectos de sus habilidades, aunque también salió algo mal con eso…

El anciano volvió a llenar su vaso, sólo que el alcohol estaba sirviendo para inhibir su capacidad de autocontrol, así que sus manos se paseaban nerviosamente por su pelo canoso de vez en cuando.

—¿Cuántas cosas más salieron mal? —preguntó Louis

—Demasiadas, confiamos en las personas equivocadas y aprovecharon ese exceso de confianza, no todos veíamos el mismo camino con ese proyecto.

—¿Por qué me estas contando esto ahora?

—Hace diez años, hubo un motín en la base donde estaban los pacientes del proyecto. Un grupo de investigadores, aprovecho el caos y asesinó al Dr. Van der Waals, quisieron llevar el proyecto por otro rumbo —hizo una pausa para abrir uno de sus cajones y extraer un objeto plateado diminuto—. Por suerte, Van der Waals nunca guardaba la información del proyecto en la base.

Le tendió el objeto plateado, era rectangular con esquinas curvadas, y un circulo en medio, parecía un botón.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Louis, aun inspeccionándolo.

—Es un USB, presiona el botón del medio.

Así lo hizo, ocasionando que un láser azul saliera dirigido a su cara, escaneándola.

**_“Reconocimiento facial completo”_ **

La voz salió del propio objeto, para luego aparecer una diminuta pantalla en su superficie.

**_“Diga su nombre”_ **

El agente levanto la mirada hacia el Sr. Walt, esperando a que hablase, pero él le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que lo hiciera él.

—Louis Tomlinson.

**_“Reconocimiento de voz correcto. Ingrese su clave.”_ **

El anciano ahora tomó nuevamente el USB, presionando antes el botón del medio, ocasionando que se apagara.

—Esa clave debes pensarla con cuidado e introducirla cuando estés a solas. Para esto te llame aquí, no puedo dejar toda esta información en las manos de mis hijos. La perderían o peor, la venderían al mejor postor.

—Tengo cómo un millón de preguntas sobre todo esto, pero ahora mismo me preocupa más cómo obtuviste la USB y lo que contiene.

—En la memoria están todos los datos del proyecto, seguro que responde a varias de tus preguntas —comentó jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos—. En cuanto a cómo la obtuve…no estoy seguro, el día que murió Van der Waals, la memoria USB apareció aquí.

—¿No estuviste en la base cuando murió?

—Claro que no, siempre me mantenía informado, no teníamos conocimientos de la ubicación de la base, por seguridad del proyecto y la nuestra también —comentó algo pensativo—. Solíamos monitorearlos cada uno desde un lugar privado y seguro. Por supuesto, también recibíamos informes mensuales y bueno, yo recibía información de primera mano de Van der Waals.

—Sigues hablando en pasado ¿el proyecto se canceló? —preguntó Louis, mientras se masajeaba levemente la sien—. ¿Cómo se puede haber materializado la USB de la nada en tu escritorio?

El anciano se tomó su tiempo para responder esta vez, parecía estar debatiéndose interiormente sobre lo que iba a decir.

—Quisiera decirte que sí, pero cuando asesinaron al doctor, se comunicaron con nosotros… Ya sabían que los datos del proyecto no estaban en la base, después del motín no quedaban casi pacientes, las instalaciones estaban en ruinas. Así que ellos dijeron que empezarían desde cero, suponían que alguno de nosotros o todos, teníamos la información del proyecto…nos amenazaron, tenían nuevos inversores y nos mantendrían vigilados por si alguno de nosotros quería volver a incursionar en ese campo.

Louis entendió por qué siempre su tutor estaba rodeado de tanta seguridad, siempre le había parecido algo exagerado, pero tenía más sentido en este instante.

—¿Aceptaron que los sacaran del proyecto así, por las buenas?

—Claro que no, uno de ellos había enviado a su hija a una de las bases, así que de alguna manera tenía la base genética con él, quería volver a empezar y patentarlo como suyo, quiso obtener apoyo del gobierno…fue ingenuo la verdad —soltó una carcajada fría, otro sorbo a su vaso—. Debió suponer que el nuevo inversor tendría oídos en el gobierno o quizás sea el mismo gobierno, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero un día después de haber compartido su información, el inversor apareció muerto. Recibí un mensaje después de eso, dijeron que eso era sólo una demostración de que tenían oídos por todas partes.

—¿Qué paso con los pacientes que escaparon? Dijiste que no eran estables, necesitaban control, no he visto en las noticias hablar de nada de esto.

—Supongo que algunos se controlaban más que otros, o los volvieron a capturar.

—¿Intentaste encontrarlos? —el anciano negó con la cabeza— ¿Sabes quiénes son?

—Sé cómo se veían hace diez años, en sus fichas no tenían su nombre real, usaban códigos para evitar cierto apego hacía ellos. De cualquier forma, es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, además, también está la posibilidad de que los recapturasen.

El agente asintió levemente, todavía procesando toda la información. Sabía que el Sr. Walt había sido escueto sobre el grado de su participación, que había mentido sobre algunas cosas y, con toda seguridad, aún le ocultaba alguna cosa más.

—Arnold… —empezó, sintiendo cierto temor por cómo continuaría—, lo tienes desde hace diez años, pudiste destruirlo, pero aún lo conservas ¿por qué?

—Por seguridad creo. Esos idiotas podían intentar asesinarme en cualquier momento, quería tener un as bajo la manga —confesó, sin ser capaz de mirar a Louis a la cara— Si te lo estoy dejando ahora, es porque creo que serás capaz de usar esta información de forma correcta. Ahí dentro están los nombres de los antiguos inversores, los miembros de los equipos de investigación y trabajadores.

—Pero si yo saco algo de esto a la luz, puede que muera uno de los inversores, o incluso tú.

El anciano hizo un amago de sonrisa, mientras sacaba un sobre del bolsillo de su traje, le tendió el papel para que lo observara.

—Es cáncer…metástasis, Louis. Ya no me importa si deciden matarme, moriré eventualmente.

—Mierda, Arnold —contestó el agente, pasándose la mano por la cara, con nerviosismo— Vaya manera de contarme esto.

—Bueno, sabías que no iba a estar vivo para siempre —respondió, forzando una sonrisa—. No quería ocultártelo más tiempo, y no hay una forma bonita de decirlo.

—Es demasiado que procesar…

—Lo sé, menos mal es tu día libre, tendrás tiempo de hacerlo.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco por el intento de broma del anciano, pero al final se levantó y el interlocutor lo imitó.

—¿Tus hijos lo saben?

—Por suerte no, o ya estarían atormentándome para acumular puntos en el testamento —dijo intentando bromear nuevamente— Es irónico ¿verdad? Intento encontrar la cura para el cáncer, fallo y, además, muero de eso.

—Así que crees que es una especie de castigo, por las muertes de esos pacientes —conjeturó.

—Quien se arriesga a mojarse con la lluvia, tiene que lidiar con el barro ¿no? —resopló—, Y yo estoy hundido en él.

—Lo lamento, Arnold —dijo sinceramente—. Pero el que te sientas culpable, al menos me tranquiliza.

—Entonces ¿te lo quedarás? —preguntó el anciano, refiriéndose al USB.

—Por ahora sí.

—En cuanto estés en casa, ponle una clave.

El anciano lo condujo hasta la puerta del despacho.

—Arnold, yo aparecí hace diez años en un callejón… —empezó el agente con la mano en el pomo de la puerta— ¿es una coincidencia o veré mi cara en los informes?

—Es una coincidencia, nunca has presentado una característica como la de esos pacientes y tú no apareces en las fichas —Arnold colocó ambas manos en los hombros del chico, como consolándolo—. No necesitas saber quién eras, Louis… En quien te has convertido, es lo importante.

Louis suspiró con cierto alivio, pero aún seguía teniendo la horrible sensación de todo lo que acababa de oír. Por lo que, sólo asintió como respuesta.

—Intentaré venir más seguido, si necesitas algo… sólo llama.

El anciano abrió la puerta por él y lo empujo fuera, lanzándole una sonrisa por despedida.


	4. NIALL P.O.V.

El pitido le estaba taladrando el cerebro, aceleró el paso por el extenso pasillo que recorría hasta la sala de control. Sabía que pronto aparecerían los demás a quejarse por lo mucho que tardaba en apagar esa alarma.

—¡Niall! —le chillo Harry apareciendo justo detrás de él, iba pisándole los talones, como siempre— recuérdame porqué estuve a favor de esta mierda.

La mano de Harry le atrapo el brazo y antes de terminar de maldecir en voz alta, sintió cómo era absorbido por una fuerza invisible. Su estómago dio un vuelco, las arcadas no tardaron en aparecer.

—¡Maldición Harry, ya te dije que no abuses!

Se apresuró a llegar a la papelera, temiendo vomitar, pero cuando su estómago se calmó, buscó en su mesa de trabajo su celular. Lo había dejado conectado a uno de sus nuevos artefactos, para poder descargar los comandos. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, vio el aviso de modificación de usuario en la pantalla, tecleo el código de desactivación de la alarma y el pitido en sus oídos finalizó.

—Necesitaba que llegásemos rápido, ya deberías estar acostumbrado —se defendió Harry, mientras frotaba ambos lados de su cabeza— Voy a proponer el cambio de alarma.

—Quizás la modifique a algo más sutil, es la primera vez que suena —argumentó, empezando a revisar los datos que dispararon la alarma.

El celular de Harry empezó a sonar, mientras la puerta de la sala se abría de golpe, dando paso a Zai y Liam.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó el último.

—¡¿Qué?! Espera, espera…no se te oye… ¿Penny? ¿hola? —Harry parecía absorto en su celular, pero empezaba a captar la atención del rubio— Mierda. Consigue su ubicación, Niall.

—Yo lo haré, tú sigue con eso —dijo Zahira, acercándose a una pizarra de cristal— S.O.R.A., triangula la ubicación de Penny.

**_Tiempo estimado de localización: tres minutos._ **

La voz metálica de la inteligencia artificial creada por él le respondió, mientras la pizarra frente a Zahira se encendió, apareciendo la visión satelital de ese lado del planeta, luego empezó a moverse hasta llegar a Europa y se fue acercando, ampliando bosques, luego ciudades y finalmente, apareció un edificio de unos veinte pisos, de aspecto importante.

**_Localización finalizada._ **

—¿Ese no es…? —empezó por preguntar— ¿por qué esta allí? ¿Zai?

La chica desvió la mirada con cierta culpabilidad.

—¿La enviaste a la torre Grover? —la voz de Liam temblaba en una mezcla de enfado y autocontrol— No votamos por esto.

—Nunca iban a votar que sí y Penny, no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta —respondió la chica, cortante— Ahora lo importante, es sacarla de ahí.

Por un segundo buscaron con la mirada a Harry, pero ya había desaparecido, quizás incluso al inicio de la discusión. Después de todo, era el más objetivo de todos, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Ella aceptaría un no, si lo hubieses sometido a votación, la habría convencido —respondió, ahora sí ocupándose de la alarma.

—¿Te refieres a que habrías intentado controlarla? —contraatacó Zai—. Ella es suficiente capaz de hacer eso sola, de no haber sido por la alarma, ni siquiera nos habría llamado.

—¡¿Estas insinuando que es mi culpa?! —replicó, dejando de mirar la pantalla sobre la que trabajaba, empezando a notarse acalorado.

—No creo que este sea el momento para echarnos culpas —intentó apaciguar Liam, ya más calmado luego miro a Zai— Sabes que ella tiene problemas para clasificar el nivel de peligro.

Se oyó un suspiro por parte de la chica, claramente algo incómoda por la posición que había tomado Liam. Pero antes de que alguien pudiese abrir la boca nuevamente, Harry estaba de vuelta, sosteniendo a Penny por la cintura. La chica se mantenía en un solo pie, ya que el otro era un chispeante enredo de cables que salían por el agujero donde debió entrar la bala.

—Antes de que lapiden a Zai, fue mi idea y la responsabilidad por lo de la pierna es sólo mía —se apresuró a recitar en su camino hasta la silla más cercana—. Bueno, Niall y su maldita alarma, también tienen algo de responsabilidad.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por tragarse toda su furia y no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a seguir con su trabajo en la pantalla. Aunque por el brillante color rojo de su cara, estaba a una gota de rebasar su vaso de paciencia y esperaba que sus compañeros lo notaran.

—No, Niall tiene razón, empezamos a votar las decisiones, debimos preguntar —dijo Zai, en un intento de empezar a calmar las aguas— ¿Encontraste algo?

—Bueno, vi las grabaciones, nadie entro ni salió de su oficina, no hay cerraduras forzadas, no hay ventanas rotas. La versión oficial será muerte por paro cardiaco, pero hay un fallo de dos minutos en la grabación de la cámara de su oficina —hizo una pausa para masajear su rodilla—. Si solo tuviese acceso al cuerpo o al menos a los informes del forense…

—¡¿Para qué?! —gritó Niall, sobresaltando a todos—. Es pura lógica, lo mataron los del proyecto. De cualquier forma, era escoria, como el resto de los inversores.

—¡Claro, dejemos que se carguen a nuestras únicas conexiones con la nueva base!

—¡Penny, no estábamos ni cerca de que nos diese una pista!

—¡Tiempo muerto! —gritó Harry, harto de las discusiones— Niall, necesitábamos comprobar que no fue una muerte natural, aunque es cierto que era arriesgado y habría sido mejor que no fueras sola. Al menos, ahora sabemos que él no es quien regreso al proyecto.

—¿Qué paso con la alarma, Niall? ¿quién la hizo saltar? —preguntó Liam, también en un intento de mantener la paz.

Niall tomo una gran bocanada de aire, paso unos segundos en silencio, tratando de volver a estar calmado.

—Fue Walt, ese anciano traspaso la memoria a alguien más —soltó finalmente el castaño.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Zai, con voz congestionada.

—Aún no ha terminado de configurar la transferencia, se descargarán los datos aquí, cuando la finalice —señalo la pantalla—. Creo que deberíamos volver a visitar al anciano.

—Sí, eso parece —concordó Liam.

—Bien, iré por las armas —canturreó Penny, extendiendo los brazos hacia Harry para que la ayude a levantarse, como un bebé pidiendo que lo levanten.

Liam la fulminó con la mirada, mientras Harry le colocaba las manos sobre los hombros para evitar que se levante.

—Creo que deberíamos ir Zai y yo. Ya nos ha visto antes, se alarmará si aparecemos todos —Liam puso especial énfasis en lo de ir sólo los dos, para evitar desatar otra guerra.

—Creo que sería lo mejor, Niall tiene que arreglar esa pierna, Penny no podrá caminar y Harry deberá vigilar si hay novedades del nuevo usuario y hacernos de transporte.

—¿En una hora? ¿en su despacho? —preguntó Harry, sacando el móvil para empezar a teclear el mensaje— Nos dará tiempo a cenar.

—Sí, está bien Harry —concordó Zai, mirándolo disimuladamente— Creo que deberíamos ir abajo ¿les subimos la cena?

—No, yo también bajo —comunicó Penny, altanera— S.O.R.A. envía la silla. Iré en un momento chicos.

**_Silla de camino a la sala de control_ **

—S.O.R.A. invalida esa orden —dijo Harry ante la mirada atónita e indignada de Penny—. Lo siento, pero tienen cosas que resolver, no quiero que mañana sigan teniendo esa mala vibra por toda la casa.

**_Orden invalidada_ **

Tanto él como Penny, se miraron y luego miraron al resto, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Liam suspiró, pero tiro levemente de la manga de Zai, para que lo siguiese. Harry simplemente desapareció. Se tomó su tiempo, todavía en silencio, buscando unas tijeras entre el revoltijo de cosas que tenía en sus mesas de trabajo, pero al final se puso en pie para acercarse a la rubia y se arrodillo frente a ella.

—¿Me dejas? —pregunto señalando con las tijeras hacía la pierna dañada.

—Toda tuya —ironizó Penny por el juego de palabras.

Empezó a cortar la tela del pantalón ya dañado, para dejar expuesta de la rodilla hacia abajo, le quitó la zapatilla que llevaba en ese pie también. Una vez con acceso libre a la zona dañada, le colocó una mano en la pantorrilla y la otra en la parte de delante, giró un poco hacia la derecha y la prótesis finalmente, se desprendió de la rodilla de Penny.

Los ojos de ambos nunca se miraron directamente, se esforzó por mantener la vista fija en la prótesis. Se puso en pie, llevándose la pieza hasta una de las mesas libres.

—S.O.R.A. escaneo de daños.

**_Escaneando daños en prótesis_ **

Desde una de las esquinas de la mesa, salió un láser azul, que fue paseando por cada centímetro de la pierna robótica que había dejado allí.

—¿La otra está bien? —terminó preguntando, incomodo por el silencio.

—Eso parece —contestó la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Vas a soltarlo ya o me tengo que perder la cena?

—¿Hará alguna diferencia para ti?

—No.

—Entonces trabajaré en silencio.

—¿Por qué tienes que complicar tanto las cosas, Niall? —terminó sobresaltándolo— Soy perfectamente capaz de llevar a cabo cualquier misión.

—¡Ya lo sé! —esta vez sí busco mirar a la chica directamente— Jamás he dicho que no puedas hacerlo, pero siempre quieres ser tú, nunca dejas que vaya ninguno de nosotros.

—Eso es porque ustedes tienen menos práctica en eso. Tienes que admitir que yo soy la mejor para colarme en sitios así, hay menos riesgos.

—¡Exacto! Siempre estas lista para morir, parece que no te interesa lo que te pase —le gritó, señalando la pierna.

—Claro que sí, es por eso que me corto las venas cada mañana —ironizó la rubia—. ¿Te das cuentas que eres el único que me trata como si, por faltarme dos piernas, fuese más vulnerable?

—¡Claro que no!

**_Escaneo finalizado._ **

Una de las pantallas mostró una copia de la pierna robótica, con las conexiones dañadas en rojo. Desvió la mirada instantáneamente, observando con atención la pantalla y luego, empezó a buscar las piezas que le harían falta por toda la habitación. Penny le seguía con la mirada, a la espera de que agregara algo más.

—Niall…Niall…—lo llamó la chica, poniéndose de pie a duras penas por la falta de soporte— ¡Niall!

Se giró abruptamente, dándose cuenta del pobre intento de la rubia por caminar, y en dos zancadas ya estaba a su lado, sujetándola por los brazos.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó molesto.

—Probando mi punto —respondió con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—¿Qué? Esto no demuestra nada, sólo estoy siendo atento, ibas a caerte.

—¿Por qué? Sólo me tambalee un poco —señaló sujetándose a él con fuerza, ya que empezaba a querer huir nuevamente—. Harry me habría preguntado si necesitaba ayuda, Liam ni siquiera se habría ofrecido a ayudar y Zai, bueno, ella sabría si podía sola o no. Pero tú siempre intentas sujetarme al primer tambaleo.

—Intuyo que estás diciendo que ser atento es algo malo —rezongó.

La rubia mostró una sonrisa tímida. Está bien, tenía que admitir que había cambiado mucho desde que dejaron la base, quizás más desde el accidente de Penny… sus piernas. Así que, era raro cuando se permitía tener esas actitudes de niño enfurruñado, incluso diría que era enternecedor para la rubia.

—Eres sobreprotector, no atento —le aclaró, moviendo tentativamente sus manos hasta ambos lados de su cara—. No es bueno, pero entiendo por qué lo haces. Y pasaron cinco años, Niall. Supera ya lo de mis piernas, yo ya lo hice.

Su entrecejo empezó a marcarse de forma muy pronunciada, Penny había dado en el clavo, como casi siempre. Esa vulnerabilidad emocional que ella le causa, a veces le traía nuevas paranoias y revivía ciertos traumas del pasado.

—Lo estoy intentando —dijo tras varios segundos de silencio—, pero cuando te pasan cosas así, no puedo evitar pensar que…

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que, de haber tenido las dos piernas, no me habría pasado? —la rubia soltó una carcajada amarga— No hay mejora en eso, habría un charco de sangre aquí mismo, idiota.

Niall puso los ojos en blanco e intentó hacer que Penny se volviese a sentar, pero falló ya que la rubia se atornilló a su cuello.

—Sabes que tengo razón, fue una mierda perder las piernas, y todavía me raspan un poco las prótesis, pero las volvería a perder si la otra opción es que ustedes mueran.

Sabía que hablaba en serio, el pequeño grupo era lo más parecido a una familia que tenían, así que cada uno de ellos era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mantener al resto respirando.

—S.O.R.A. envía la silla —pidió, aun sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de la rubia—. Claro que tenías que decir algo así.

**_Enviando silla a la sala de control, otra vez_ ** _._

—Entonces, ¿me echarás de tu fuerte? —preguntó acercando peligrosamente la cara.

—C-Creí que eso querías —respondió apartándose de la manera más amable posible.

La rubia resopló, al tiempo que la silla hizo su aparición detrás de ambos.

—Si bueno, quería pasar del sermón, pero ahora puedo quedarme y hacerte sentir incómodo mientras trabajas —se burló, dejándose caer sobre la silla de ruedas.

—Sólo ve a hacer tus travesuras a otra parte, o dejaré tu pierna desnivelada —amenazó a la rubia que ya se estaba aparcando en su mesa de trabajo.

—¡Bien! —rezongó, dando media vuelta hacía la salida, pero antes de atravesar la puerta, giro la cabeza— Estamos bien ahora ¿no?

—Sí, al menos hasta que vuelvas a poner en peligro partes de tu cuerpo.

La rubia resopló audiblemente, pero salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.


	5. VERDADES A MEDIAS

El Sr. Walt avanzaba a pasos apresurados por el pasillo de su ostentosa mansión, mirando nerviosamente su reloj, sabía que estaba algo corto de tiempo y tenía que llegar a su despacho cuando antes. La visita rutinaria de su médico lo había retrasado y estaba casi seguro que sus visitantes estarían más que impacientes de verle.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su despacho, a la vez que los pasos de los miembros de su equipo de seguridad.

—Está bien, entraré solo —les comunicó antes de abrir la puerta e ingresar a la oscura habitación.

El anciano agradeció no tener problemas en el corazón aún, porque las dos siluetas apoyadas en su escritorio, le habrían provocado un paro cardiaco. Encendió las luces, para encontrarse con la mirada color miel de la chica, sus ojos brillaban, lo que la había hecho más aterradora en la oscuridad.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Walt —saludaron los dos visitantes al unísono.

—¿Cómo? ...no importa —el anciano ya había dejado de preguntarse cómo hacían cada cosa— ¿de qué querían hablar?

—El USB, ya no lo tienes —afirmó el chico—. Ese no fue el trato.

—¿Cómo? —puso los ojos en blanco ante la estúpida pregunta que iba a hacer, igualmente no habían pasado más que algunas horas desde que vio al agente— Está en manos confiables.

Ambos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, ninguno de los dos parecía complacido con la respuesta. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo, abrió la aplicación de mensajes y se acercó a tenderles el artefacto, para que pudiesen leer el mensaje que rezaba:

**_Sé que has estado ocultando la información, reunámonos el lunes por la mañana, quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo_ ** _._

**_J._ **

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con darle el USB a otra persona? —preguntó el chico.

—No seas ingenuo, joven amigo. Sólo quieren saber dónde guardaba el USB, para interceptarme y robarlo —se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de su despacho, estaba demasiado viejo para seguir de pie—. Pero esos idiotas no tienen idea, creen que lo escondo en algún banco de máxima seguridad.

El anciano hizo un gesto de incomodidad, sujetándose la cabeza cuando los ojos de la chica se posaron sobre él.

—Ni lo intentes, jovencita —giró un poco la cara, dejando a la vista un pequeño círculo color azul que brillaba, justo detrás de la oreja— El Dr. Van der Waals, me entrego este personalmente, estuvo batallando con alguien similar a ti.

-—Entonces ve al grano, no tenemos toda la noche —le reprendió Liam.

—Bien, bien… —tamboreó los dedos sobre el reposabrazos, nervioso—. La situación es que, les he estado ocultado un pequeño detalle, por la seguridad de todos en realidad… ¿Alguna vez vieron a los hijos del Dr. Van der Waals?

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos, bastante asombrados por lo que les acababa de preguntar. No podría decirse que los conocían, nunca habían intercambiado palabras, pero sabían de su existencia.

—No, nunca, era bastante reservado respecto a ellos, pero alguna vez me dijo que ellos tenían dificultades para relacionarse con otras personas —contesto Zai, recordaba que hasta le había dado a entender que les rememoraba a ellos— ¿Qué pasa? ¿sobrevivieron?

—Yo vi a la niña una vez, cuando la internaron en el nivel del bunker —añadió Liam, haciendo un esfuerzo para recordar algo más—, pero uno de los guardias me dijo que Van der Waals, la enviaba allí cada vez que causaba problemas.

—Bueno, yo no elegiría la palabra “dificultades”, para definir sus problemas con el resto del mundo. Y sí, de los dos niños, ella era la más difícil de controlar, ella fue la primera en notar la conspiración de Jeremy, pero ya saben, su padre le tenía un especial cariño y termino como termino —el anciano se levantó del sofá y se fue acercando al escritorio, con las manos en alto para que los chicos no se pusieran nerviosos—. Tengo que enseñarles algo, está en la Tablet sobre mi escritorio.

El chico le paso el objeto deteniendo su acercamiento. El anciano sostuvo el artefacto, buscando la información que quería que leyesen. Una foto apareció en la pantalla, como caratula del PDF que tenía preparado.

—Como saben, yo no estuve en la base el día que decidieron destruirlo todo, luego todos los videos de seguridad fueron borrados, así que no tengo información exacta de lo que sucedió en el asesinato de Van der Waals. Como sabemos el dispositivo USB detecto la muerte del doctor y transfirió toda la información al que yo tenía aquí… pero no fue lo único que dejó en mis manos para cuidar —les tendió la Tablet, para que viesen la foto—. Ese es el agente Louis Tomlinson, ahora trabaja en el departamento de Análisis de Conducta del FBI. Pero hace diez años él era hijo de Van der Waals.

Ambos chicos volvieron a pelear con sus expresiones de asombro, sólo levantaron la mirada de la imagen del chico, parecía alguien muy calmado, casi podrían aventurarse a decir que reservado.

—¿Puede hacer eso? ¿cómo es que no lo están cazando? —Liam fue el primero en hablar— Creí que ambos hermanos eran importantes.

—Lo eran —confirmó el anciano— No sé cómo, pero sus poderes ya no están, tampoco entiendo por qué Jeremy no está detrás de él.

—¿Cómo? Y necesito que describas cada minúsculo detalle, cómo es que sus poderes ya no están —presionó Zai, con voz extremadamente calmada, lo que sólo hacía que los pelos del anciano se pusieran de punta.

—No lo sé, lo encontré hace diez años en un callejón cerca de esta casa. Sí, el mismo día en el que murió su padre —se apresuró a informar—. Él ya no tenía los poderes, tampoco recordaba nada, y créanme, no está fingiendo.

—¿Lo adoptaste? —preguntó Liam, aun intentando procesar toda la información— Él puede mentir, y todos aquí sabemos que lo primero que nos enseñaron fue a mentir, malditamente bien.

—Bueno, pueden comprobarlo por ustedes mismos luego, pero yo he pasado diez años con ese chico y sé que no está mintiendo. Ustedes fueron entrenados para mentir unas horas o unos días como máximo, pero ninguna mentira se puede mantener durante tantos años sin empezar a dejar sospechas de que lo haces.

Ambos chicos se miraron brevemente, parecían estar compartiendo una conversación mentalmente. Cosa que no dudaba, teniendo en cuenta que sabía sobre los poderes de Zahira.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto le contaste sobre el proyecto de su padre? —preguntó la chica.

—A menos que haya leído toda la información de diez años en sólo unas horas, diría que sólo sabe lo elemental, se lo conté yo —hizo una pausa antes de confesar—. Tuve que mentirle en casi todo.

—Espera… ¿él tiene el USB? —dijo Liam— ¿por qué? No es como si no se fuese a enterar de todo cuando lo lea.

—Tenía miedo —confesó el anciano— Él sufre de migrañas cada vez que algo lo altera demasiado, y sé que él no se ha dado cuenta, pero sus ojos tienden a destellar un matiz rojo cada vez que eso pasa. Ustedes quizás no lo sepan, pero esos niños no podían tener un mal día o toda la base peligraba, podían destruirlo todo…

El anciano parecía perdido en sus recuerdos, aunque quizás la palabra correcta sería: aterrado. Liam tuvo que chasquear los dedos para regresarlo a la realidad.

—Es decir que tu plan brillante era darle el USB, para que él se fuera administrando la dosis información y se alterase muy lejos de tu casa.

—No soy tan egoísta, niña —se defendió, irritado por la insinuación— Por eso quité su ficha de la información que él tiene y también las notas que Van der Waals hacía en un archivo aparte.

—Ese no fue el trato, anciano —reprendió Liam, empezando a estar furioso—. Acordamos que el USB era tu seguro de vida, por si Jeremy se enteraba de que sabías más de lo que decías, en cuanto tuvieras un pie en la tumba, esa información pasaría a nosotros, no se la cederías al hijo de quien nos hizo esto. Creo que empiezo a tener ganas de dispararte.

—Esperen, dijimos que nos trataríamos con respeto —se apresuró a decir Walt.

—¿Y crees que dispararte es ser irrespetuosos, sabiendo lo que podemos hacer? —preguntó la chica, pero mentalmente desaprobó el plan de su acompañante.

—Me preguntó dónde estarían, si yo hubiese hecho lo peor que podría hacer —contraatacó Walt—. Estoy seguro que viven muy bien con mi financiamiento.

—Oh, ¿te refieres al dinero que nos estuviste dando todos estos años por habernos usado como ratas de laboratorio y lucrarte de ello? —ironizó Liam, mientras hacía florituras con el arma que tenía en las manos— Yo no seguiría tirando de ese hilo.

Ambas partes guardaron silencio durante varios segundos, como sopesando las probabilidades de no detener la discusión ahí. Pero al final, el anciano levantó ambas manos, en señal de rendición.

—Está bien, está bien, lo lamento, tienen razón en ese punto —concedió— Regresando al tema en cuestión, sé que les prometí el USB, pero creo que Louis puede entender la información de una manera que ninguno de nosotros podría. Es decir, él era su hijo, sólo necesita recordarlo y quizás pueda tener más información de la que el USB pueda darles. Quizás él sepa sobre la ubicación de las otras bases.

—¿Nos estás pidiendo que lo secuestremos? —inquirió un confundido Liam.

—¡No! Planeo presentárselo, quiero que los conozca, quizás ella pueda echar un vistazo en su mente para empezar. Lo que quiero decir es que, si él pierde momentáneamente el control, ustedes son más capaces de lidiar con algo así de lo que yo sería.

—Es decir, si va a matar a alguien, mejor nosotros que usted ¿verdad? —Liam rechinó los dientes con fastidio ante lo que acababa de soltar.

—Para empezar, ni siquiera sabemos si la noticia le hará descontrolarse, no tiene recuerdos, eso ayudará.

—Claro, porque saber de un padre asesinado, una hermana perdida y todo el tema de los experimentos humanos, no lo hará alterarse en absoluto —ironizó el chico.

—Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que quizás con su ayuda —señaló a Zahira— podríamos evitar que se alterase. Por otro lado, les conviene tener de su lado a uno de los hermanos, podría ser la llave para cualquiera de las bases que quedan por descubrir.

La chica frunció el ceño, ese anciano no era capaz de generar lazos afectivos con nadie, era horrible pensar que el tal Louis sólo era un seguro de vida para Walt. Pero, aunque no le gustaba la forma en la que lo decía, tenía razón, quizás el agente les vendría bien.

—Y nos estás dando esta ofrenda de paz porque… —preguntó Zai, aun desconfiada por el tesoro que el anciano estaba ofreciendo tan desinteresadamente.

—Si leen las notas de su padre, se darán cuenta que esos niños no conocían más allá de las paredes de los laboratorios o clínicas privadas que su padre era capaz de pagar. Quiero creer que, si llegué a dar con él, sin recuerdos y sin poderes, es porque se le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, para empezar de cero. Así que intentaré evitar que vuelva a una de esas bases.

—Él te importa —exclamó con sorpresa la chica, a pesar de la forma tan nefasta que tenía de demostrarlo.

**— _Chicos, hay movimiento en los jardines…esperen, en el pasillo también._**

La voz de Niall llamó su atención, ambos tenían instalados en las orejas unos dispositivos diminutos que les servían –entre otras varias funciones- de conexión con la sala de control. Lugar desde el cual Niall tenía todo vigilado, en el radio de una manzana, con la ayuda de Penny y Harry.

—¿Llamaste a alguien más? —preguntó Liam al anciano.

—No… —el anciano se quedó en silencio, pensativo por unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó algo alterado, dirigiéndose a Zai— Deja de hacer lo que estés haciendo en sus mentes. Necesitan estar atentos a la realidad, puede que Jeremy quiera adelantar la reunión.

Tanto Liam como Zahira, se pusieron alerta inmediatamente. La mansión entera se había sumido en el más absoluto silencio, podían oír el borboteo del agua de las fuentes del jardín, el viento golpear las ventas y no fue una sorpresa, poder oír unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —la voz irritada del agente Tomlinson resonó en el pasillo— ¿le paso algo a Walt?

Los chicos miraron al señor Walt en busca de una respuesta, pero el hombre parecía tan sorprendido como ellos. Antes de que alguno de los presentes respondiese algo, el ventanal que estaba al lado derecho del escritorio, el que daba a los jardines, se rompió en mil pedazos y sólo tuvieron unos segundos para lanzarse al suelo. Los disparos empezaron, tanto en el pasillo como desde los jardines. Liam y Zahira intercambiaron miradas, sabiendo que estaban jodidos.


	6. HARRY Y LOUIS

**HARRY P.O.V.**

La sala de control irónicamente, estaba fuera de control, habían aparecido cerca de treinta puntos rojos repartidos por la mansión Walt. No habían tenido tiempo de procesar lo que el anciano acababa de exponer, así que les tomó una milésima de segundo reaccionar. La primera fue Penny.

—Niall, necesito mi otra pierna —ordenó sin rodeos— ¡Ahora!

Los disparos que escuchaban sólo los ponían más nerviosos y Penny era muy buena para manejar ese tipo de situaciones, sin embargo, ahora mismo estaba en clara desventaja.

—No está lista —le aclaró el chico, poniendo en las pantallas la mayor cantidad posible imágenes de las cámaras de vigilancia de la mansión.

—Iré a por una de las antiguas —declaró la rubia.

Intentó moverse con la silla de ruedas, pero la detuvo antes de que se iniciara otra guerra allí.

—Iremos Niall y yo.

Puso el seguro en la silla de ruedas para evitar que siguiera con sus intentos y desapareció unos segundos.

—Bien, estaremos en contacto, no rompas ninguno de mis juguetes —advirtió Niall.

El castaño se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente, pero la chica lo detuvo y sujetó su brazo sin decir absolutamente nada, no era necesario, ambos sabían que eso era un ruego silencioso para que la dejase ir a ella.

—No Penny, necesitamos que seas los ojos en la espalda desde aquí —le dijo Harry apareciendo nuevamente, con una gran variedad de armas y mucha munición.

—Estaré bien —la calmo Niall, mirando las armas que había traído su compañero— ¿Alguna de esas es para mí?

—Sírvete tú mismo —le indicó, mientras se colocaba la funda de las pistolas bajo el brazo—. Vamos, no hay tiempo.

Niall se apresuró a enfundarse una de las pistolas, una media docena de cuchillos y luego se giró a mirar a la rubia.

—Estaremos bien —le aseguró, sabía que ella necesitaba oír eso, independientemente de que se lo creyese—. Estoy listo.

No necesito terminar la frase para ser transportado con un simple chasquido de sus dedos. Los disparos le avisaron que estaban en una habitación cercana, pero no lo suficiente de sus amigos.

—Quedan cuatro vigilantes fuera, intentando repeler a unos diez hombres, tienen pasamontañas— les aviso Penny.

Un movimiento detrás de ellos, les puso la piel de gallina. Ambos chicos se giraron y se encontraron con el cañón de una pistola apuntándole directamente a Niall.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿de dónde salieron? —susurro el chico.

La presencia del agente era inquietante, por la intensidad del azul de sus ojos, la vibración amenazante que tenían con tornarse rojos. Por la firmeza con la que sujetaba el arma, por esa entereza para afrontar situaciones extremas. Louis…

Sí, era el hijo de Van der Waals.

Sí, lo había conocido.

Se oyó un carraspeo, devolviéndolo a la realidad. En otras circunstancias, Niall ya habría frito el cerebro del chico para poder escapar, pero en esta situación no podía permitirse alterarlo más. Nadie sabía cuál sería su reacción.

—Venimos a ayudar —empezó diciendo—. Walt te habló de nosotros, somos el resultado de su experimento.

El agente frunció el ceño, como hilando información, pero no dejó de apuntarle a Niall.

—Mira, si queremos sacar con vida a Walt y a nuestros amigos, no podemos perder más tiempo —continuó—. Te mereces todas las explicaciones del mundo, y las tendrás, sólo que no ahora.

—De haber querido desarmarte ya lo habríamos hecho —añadió Niall—. Síguenos, nos vendrá bien unas manos más.

—Está bien —el agente no bajo el arma, pero sí la alejó un poco de ellos— Vayan delante, yo les cubriré la espalda.

No pudo estar más de acuerdo, de alguna manera, se las arreglarían para proteger a Louis. Los disparos se detuvieron en el pasillo, lo cual no era precisamente una buena señal.

—Mierda, tienen a Walt —les informó Penny por el microchip que los cinco tenían en el oído— Algo va mal con Zai, creo que todos tienen lo que tenía el anciano en el oído. Eso o tienen un bloqueador.

—¿Cuántos hay fuera? —preguntó Niall, mientras se empezaba a quitar las armas que llevaba encima, al menos las visibles.

—Ahora hay quince, ninguno es de Walt —suspiró la rubia— Yo debería estar ahí.

Tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza, su amiga podía sacarle dos años, pero seguía siendo una niña en algunos momentos.

**LOUIS P.O.V.**

—Bien, necesitamos un plan —anunció Niall mirándolo—. Creo que el Sr. Ley y Orden podría servirnos.

—Eso es arriesgado, Niall —advirtió el de ojos verdes, observándolo también— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Frunció el ceño, por qué estaban haciendo las preguntas más estúpidas en un momento así.

—Estoy bien —respondió cortante—. Saldré, e intentaré negociar con ellos, y mientras discuten si pegarme un tiro o dejarme entrar al despacho, ustedes salen a hacer sus cosas mágicas y silenciosas para que los de dentro no sospechen que sus matones, están inconscientes.

—¿Y cómo pretendes negociar? —preguntó el rizado, bastante interesado en su iniciativa.

—Diciéndoles que sé dónde está guardada la información que buscan.

—Bien, hagámoslo —dijo el de ojos verdes, ignorando la expresión de desacuerdo de Niall.

Cogió aire, como un mecanismo para impulsarse a hacer esa locura. Sí, barajaba la posibilidad de que le pegasen un tiro, pero esperaba que fueran listos, lo podrían usar como una reserva por si el anciano no colaboraba, como medio de extorsión. Le tendió el arma que tenía en las manos al de ojos verde y abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaban ocultos. Levantó las manos para indicarles que no estaba armado, aunque eso no evito que trece pistolas y dos AK-47 le apuntaran.

—No disparen, no estoy armado. Sé lo que están buscando, sé dónde esconde la información que necesitan —habló fuerte y claro, pero uno de los matones parecía muy dispuesto a pegarle un tiro, así que tuvo que subir su valor— Proyecto Lamarck. Díselo a tu jefe, si me disparas, puede que pierdan una pieza valiosa.

Uno de los enmascarados, el que parecía estar al mando del pasillo, presionó el pinganillo en su oreja y preguntó a su jefe si debían llevarlo dentro. Con la respuesta afirmativa, dos de sus hombres se movieron para colocar un precinto en sus muñecas.

—Ustedes dos, vayan a inspeccionar esa habitación —ordenó el que estaba a cargo a otros dos.

Y así fue cuando el plan empezó a irse al carajo. No tenía miedo porque los dos extraños recibieran un tiro, le preocupaba las repercusiones en el anciano dentro del despacho. Los dos hombres que fueron enviados a inspeccionar ingresaron en la habitación, Louis trago saliva audiblemente.

—Despejado —salió diciendo uno de ellos tras un par de minutos.

Con la confianza de no haber más intrusos, el resto de matones se relajó un poco, lo empujaron en dirección al despacho, sin llegar a ingresar. El que había dado la orden se evaporo frente a sus ojos. Tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que había ocurrido, pero el chico de los rizos oscuros se materializó frente a él con un dedo en los labios para que no hablase antes de volver a desaparecer. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a ninguno de los matones de antes, sólo encontró a… ¿Niall?, apoyado en la pared continúa a él.

—Se los ha llevado —prácticamente leyó sus labios, por el imperceptible susurro.

El chico de ojos verdes volvió a aparecer, tenía los nudillos manchados de sangre y dos de los pasamontañas en la mano derecha. Le tendió uno de ellos a su compañero, que se lo colocó inmediatamente y luego él también. Sujetó el pomo de la puerta del despacho, para luego sacar su arma y apuntarle en la espalda.

La puerta se abrió, siendo empujado al minuto siguiente por el rizado, estaba interpretando muy bien su papel. En el interior el Sr. Walt estaba sujeto por un enmascarado más, tenía una pistola apuntándole directamente a la sien. Una chica estaba siendo sujetada por los hombros, con un cuchillo sobre su garganta, mientras que otro chico de pelo castaño, era apuntado por una pistola. Habían alrededor de otras diez personas más en esa habitación, asumió que ingresaron por el maldito ventanal que daba al jardín. Ya no quedaba nada de él, todo el cristal estaba destrozado, regado por el suelo.

—Así que sabes dónde guarda la información el Sr. Walt —una voz femenina se dirigió a él— ¿Cuál es tu relación con él?

Intentó reunir la poca información que podía extraer de esos sujetos, el no poder ver sus expresiones limitaban un poco su análisis. Así que optaría por revelar sólo medias verdades, eso le daría tiempo a planear algo, ya que sus acompañantes no parecían estar a punto de hacer nada.

—Es mi tutor, viví en esta casa hasta hace un par de años, así que sé dónde esconde sus cosas—empezó diciendo—. Pero veo demasiadas personas en esta habitación ¿qué tal si sólo nos quedamos los importantes?

La chica de antes acabó soltando una carcajada, divertida por el pobre intento del chico de reducir a su personal.

—Qué tal si me das los malditos documentos antes de que mis hombres empiecen a ponerse nerviosos —dijo, perdiendo todo rastro de diversión de su voz—. No queremos que disparen a alguien.

—Pues más te vale que ninguno de tus hombres tenga manos temblorosas, si alguno sale herido, jamás sabrás donde están los documentos, puedes intentar echar la casa abajo, no encontrarás nada sin mí —aclaró por si sus captores aún no comprendían la importancia de mantenerlo con vida.

No podía estar seguro ya que llevaba el pasamontaña, pero casi pudo escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes por el disgusto de saber que tenía razón.

—Entonces, ¿negociamos? —preguntó, levantando las muñecas precintadas.

La mujer le hizo un gesto al disfrazado de ojos verdes, para que le quitara las cintas de plástico de las muñecas. Se giró para quedar cara a cara con él, extendiendo los brazos en su dirección para que lo liberase, lo miró a los ojos intentando recibir alguna señal de que tenían un plan. ¿Qué demonios esperaba para desaparecerlos a todos? El chico sólo desvió la mirada a alguien detrás, así que asumió que algo se lo estaba impidiendo. El chico desenfundó uno de sus cuchillos y con un movimiento rápido, le quito el precinto. Antes de separar las muñecas, sintió el diminuto mango de lo que podría ser una navaja, así que simplemente la oculto en la manga de su brazo derecho.

—Bien —dijo girándose a ver a la mujer, masajeando sus enrojecidas muñecas— ¿qué hay del exceso de gente?

—Esa es la mayor amabilidad que vas a tener de mi parte —le dijo señalando sus manos— ahora, este es el trato: nos dices dónde está y los dejamos en paz.

—Bien, pero tendrás que probarlo —contrataco el agente— deja que se vayan, yo me quedaré contigo.

—¿Estás demente? ¿Y dejar que llamen a la policía? ¿tienes idea de lo que esos de ahí son capaces de hacer si no estuviera un bloqueador aquí? —preguntó la chica, señalando a los dos chicos que había visto al ingresar.

—Bien, al menos deja de apuntarle con un arma —dijo, cabeceando en dirección del anciano.

La mujer se llevó la mano al oído, donde tenía su pinganillo, permaneció en silencio, pero su expresión cambio súbitamente. Levantó la mirada hacía él.

—Cambio de planes —empezó diciendo— creo que ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, pero tendrás que venir con nosotros.


	7. CONOCIENDO A LOS SOBREVIVIENTES

El agente era el único de los presentes que no entendía la importancia que tenía su persona. Arnold Walt fue el primero en hablar y el más indicado también.

—Basta, está bien, les daré lo que en principio venían a buscar. El chico no tiene nada que ver en todo esto.

—¿Estás diciendo que no tenías ni idea? —preguntó la mujer— Por favor, no somos estúpidos. ¿Pretendes que nos creamos de pronto que este chico te importa más que la fortuna que puedes ganar con él? ¿Qué hiciste escondiéndolo todos estos años?

El agente no terminaba de seguir la conversación, no sabía qué habían descubierto de él. Lo único seguro de todo eso, era que Walt le había mentido, sabía algo más de lo que estaba dejando saber a la mujer.

—¡No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo! —le gritó Walt.

—Bien, si quieres morir mintiendo, de acuerdo —miro al resto de los chicos amenazados—. Lamentablemente, ustedes están causando demasiados problemas a Jeremy, él quería regresarlos a la base, pero no creo que podamos resolver nuestros desacuerdos. Lo siento.

Desvió la mirada hacia el agente, avanzando hacia él con un arma apuntándole directamente.

—Vamos —le instó, con un leve gesto con el arma. Miró a los demás enmascarados— Mátenlos, ya no son necesarios.

Louis entró brevemente en pánico, y como siempre que una situación le sobrepasaba, un punzante dolor en la cabeza lo sobrecogía. No tenía tiempo para ningún plan elaborado, así que basándose en la reciente conversación asumía que su vida se había revalorizado exponencialmente, así que hizo lo único que podía detener el asesinato de Walt. Sacó el pequeño cuchillo que le habían entregado minutos atrás, lo levantó hasta la altura de su cuello, justo sobre la carótida.

—Yo me quedo y ellos también —dijo con voz firme.

—Ay, por favor, no podrás hacerlo, a quién intentas engañar —se burló la mujer—. Escucha, sé que crees que nosotros somos los malos, pero ese hombre de ahí te ocultó quién eras, sólo quiero que vayas a la base con nosotros para que te ayuden a recordar tu pasado. Según tengo entendido, eras una pieza importante en el proyecto.

El agente sólo se quedó con la parte en la que Walt le ocultaba cosas, otra ola de dolor en la cabeza lo invadió. Tuvo que llevarse brevemente la mano libre a la sien, su plan no iba a salir bien si el dolor seguía así. Al parecer ese gesto alarmó al anciano y los otros cuatro chicos que sabían de su fragilidad.

—¡Hubo una razón! —se apresuró a gritar el anciano— Louis, escúchame, me conoces, nunca te oculto cosas si no hay una excelente razón detrás. Louis… ¿Louis?

El dolor sólo remitió lo suficiente como para soltar su cabeza, pero lo siguiente que sintió fueron un par de brazos inmovilizándolo.

—Lo tengo, le volveré a poner el precinto y te sigo —dijo Harry, en un intento de calmar la frágil mente del agente— No parece estable, debería salir de aquí antes de que les hagan algo a los otros.

—Bien, esperen a que nos vayamos —ordenó la mujer, caminando hacía el ventanal roto, como esperando a alguien.

Los brazos del rizado, lo giraron para que le mirase, y cuando captó su mirada, la desvió hasta el arma que tenía enfundada en el costado derecho.

—Te voy a soltar para ponerte el precinto, no intentes nada, nos pidieron llevarte con vida, pero una bala en la pierna no te va a matar —le dijo volviendo a mirar su arma.

Al agente le tomó apenas una fracción de segundo adivinar que quería que la tomase. El agente miró levemente por encima de su hombro, viendo a Niall desenfundar las pistolas que tenía a cada lado de sus caderas, aprovechando la situación. Tenía en la mira a los dos sujetos que tenían a los chicos, así que él tendría que ir por el que apuntaba a Walt, y rezar para que el anciano fuera lo suficientemente rápido para lanzarse al suelo, mientras el resto de ellos sorteaban las balas.

—De acuerdo, esto ya está —comunicó el rizado— Vamos.

Sujetaba todavía sus muñecas peligrosamente cerca de su arma, le apretó un poco el agarré y eso fue todo lo que necesitó el agente como señal para que le robase el arma y se girara con rapidez a disparar al hombre que ponía en peligro la vida del anciano.

—¡Al suelo! —le gritó a Walt.

Se escucharon disparos simultáneos a su espalda, incluso Harry había disparado a uno de los enmascarados frente a ellos. Louis redireccionó su arma a la cabeza de la mujer, pero ya no tenía una persona delante de sus ojos, era una llamarada con forma de persona. Levantó una pared de fuego delante de sus ojos y, de no ser porque Harry tiro del agente, éste habría acabado del otro lado de la pared como Walt. El agente fue arrastrado hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared, dejando delante de él a los cuatro chicos recientemente liberados.

Los ojos de la chica relucieron antes de que la pared de fuego empezara a desaparecer, pero todavía quedaban algunas llamas subiendo por las estanterías de madera, absorbiendo alguno de los libros. Louis pudo notar que el anciano ya no estaba en el punto en el que lo había dejado hace unos minutos, ni tampoco la mujer, así que no fue difícil asumir que se lo habían llevado. Harry desapareció junto con Liam, Zai se giró a mirar al agente como intentando descubrir si podían dejarlo solo o no, pero por el color rojo en sus ojos, asumieron que no era buena idea tenerlo sin vigilancia.

—Podemos estar de acuerdo, en que esto es una muy mala señal —hablo Niall.

Louis no espero a que siguiesen su conversación, se puso en pie sacudiendo la cabeza de inmediato, la migraña empezaba a dejarlo algo mareado y desorientado. Corrió como pudo, hasta salir por el ventanal roto, tuvo que frenar en seco porque veía como las balas volaban con inusual lentitud, también vio como una mancha borrosa se movía entre los enmascarados, dejándolos inconscientes o desapareciéndolos. Mientras tanto, Liam desprendía de su cuerpo tentáculos brillantes de energía, sujetando un helicóptero que parecía haber estado a punto de despegar.

Las manos de los dos chicos que había dejado atrás le sujetaron por los brazos, como intentando pararle. Una punzada eléctrica le atravesó el cerebro antes de sentir un gran alivio, su migraña había desaparecido completamente.

—Tienes que calmarte —le dijo la chica, pero no estuvo seguro de si movió los labios.

El agente siguió buscando a Walt con la mirada, y lo encontró a varios metros de ellos, cerca del helicóptero, ahora en llamas, pero siendo apuntado por el arma de la mujer con la que habían estado hablado antes, ella ya no llevaba la máscara. Le calculaba unos treinta años y por su expresión parecía estar bastante desesperada por escapar. El brazo con el que no sujetaba el arma, estaba ardiendo en llamas, no parecía estar sufriendo por eso. Estaba lanzando llamaradas a Liam, para evitar que se le acercase.

Louis, ahora con la cabeza más despejada, analizo la situación. La chica se sentía atrapada, su único medio para extorsionarlos era Walt, pero si seguían acorralándola podrían atraparla, el único problema era que no parecía alguien a quien le gustase perder y menos todavía, ser capturada. Asumía que la situación entre los dos bandos funcionaría de la misma manera: si alguno atrapaba a alguien del otro bando, le sacarían la mayor información posible. No quería pensar en exceso en los métodos para extraer esa información, pero era evidente que podían hacer confesar a cualquier.

—Esperen… —empezó susurrando.

Su cerebro había enviado la orden antes incluso de razonar el porqué, de cualquier forma, no se había dejado escuchar por ninguno de los presentes. Casi pudo oír como el dedo de la mujer, empezaba a temblar sobre el gatillo.

—¡No, no, no… esperen, no hagan eso! —esta vez sí grito, asustando a los dos que tenían sujeto al agente.

Liam miró en dirección a ellos antes de llegar a dar otro paso hacia la mujer, nadie parecía entender la situación o simplemente, la vida de Walt no era lo importante para ellos. Ya que eso es lo que iba a pasar, la mujer iba a acabar disparándole al anciano por sentirse acorralada.

Una chispa salió de la nada, parecía una pequeña estrella, pero empezó a agrandarse y a convertirse en un círculo lo suficientemente amplio para que pasara una persona por él. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió un chico sacó medio cuerpo, miró en dirección de Liam al tiempo que otro circulo apareció a sus pies. Y de no haber sido por Harry –que apareció para sujetarle del brazo– habría acabado cayendo dentro del portal.

Varios disparos rompieron el silencio que se había formado, Louis sólo atinó a mirar al anciano. Estaba intacto, por suerte. La mujer había empujado a Walt contra Harry, mientras que con una mano le lanzaba llamas a Liam, luego el mismo chico de ojos verdes, había empezado a dispararles. Pero no pudo evitar que la mujer y el del portal, desaparecieran por este.

Las respiraciones de todos eran agitadas, el silencio volvía a reinar en el lugar. Los cinco chicos se miraron entre ellos, para luego pasar las miradas por Walt y Louis. El anciano fue el primero en hablar.

—Deben irse. Tengo que cubrir todo lo que ha pasado y no puedo hacerlo, si los encuentran aquí —anunció, limpiándose la ropa y empezando a caminar en su dirección.

Louis lo miró con incredulidad, parecía estar acostumbrado a ver personas desaparecer, lanzar fuego o formas de energía.

—Lo que más te preocupa es que no se sepa nada, genial…

—No puedes quedarte aquí, volverán, buscaran la manera de llegar a Louis y tú eres el camino más rápido —verbalizó Zai.

—No creo que puedan volver en tan poco tiempo, tienen sus propias preocupaciones y lo tendrán como prioridad, investigaran todo sobre Louis —el anciano ya estaba cerca de ellos, con Harry y Liam a ambos lados, ayudándolo a sostenerse, parecía tener el tobillo jodido—. Escuchen, tampoco es que quiera quedarme, pero tengo que arreglar todo esto y dejar las cosas organizadas, luego me pondré en contacto para que me saquen de aquí. Creo que, para mañana por la noche, lo tendré solucionado.

—Estás… ¿cómo? … ¿te estás escuchando? —la voz de Louis era baja, pero estaba llena de ira— ¿Cómo demonios piensas que voy a dejar que te quedes aquí? Yo… yo me haré cargo, no hay mucha gente que viva cerca y el humo no está tan alto, puedo manejarlo.

Las miradas del resto de presentes se posaron en el chico de ojos azules. Definitivamente, no estaba entendiendo la situación, en parte, por culpa del anciano por no haber sido capaz de contarle la verdad.

—De hecho, Louis, tú eres el que debe ir con ellos —habló Walt, prácticamente con un hilo de voz—. Tú estás en verdadero peligro.

El agente empezó a sentir como la sangre bullía dentro de él, un ligero temblor empezó a extender por sus manos y brazos y amenazaba con seguir con todo el cuerpo.

—Oye, Louis, debes calmarte… —había empezado a decir Harry, al parecer el primero en percatarse del tintineo en el color de sus ojos—. Eres el hijo de Van der Waals, por eso eres tan importante para ellos.

—¡Joder Harry! —le grito Niall, aterrado.

Pero el temblor en el cuerpo de Louis, cesó. Su respiración se regularizó, ya no se sentía furioso, esa información lo había descolocado por completo. Se limitó a mirar directamente al chico de los rizos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó, sintiéndose mareado de pronto.

No consiguió formular nada más, ya que sintió un gran calambrazo en la cabeza, haciendo que todo se hiciera borroso hasta que todo desapareció. Se había quedado inconsciente.

**°°°**

Despertó con un indescriptible dolor en la cabeza, sentía como le palpitaba, incluso tardo varios segundos en darse cuenta que no tenía los ojos cerrados, era que la habitación estaba sumida en la más completa oscuridad, con las cortinas cerradas.

Un momento.

Palpó la cama en la que estaba sentado, tenía al menos una plaza de más, así que era un hecho que no estaba en su departamento.

_“Eres el hijo de Van der Waals”_

Y entonces todos los recuerdos, de lo que había pasado en la mansión de Walt, le llegaron de golpe. Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cabeza, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello, angustiado. Se tambaleó hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola poco a poco para que la luz no lo cegase de golpe.

El pasillo era inmenso, y se extendía delante de él. Miró a ambos lados, pero no vio a nadie. Necesitaba con urgencia sus pastillas para la migraña, hablar con el anciano y volver a su vida tranquila.

Unos ojos verdes se materializaron justo delante de él, mientras se tambaleaba por el pasillo. Por suerte, le sujeto de los brazos antes de que acabase comiéndose el suelo. Y por un loco instante, le pareció haber visto antes los mismos rizos -quizás más cortos-, esos hoyuelos, pero sobretodo esos ojos verdes que ahora lo escrutaban con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad.

_Que locura._

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin soltarlo— Me dijo Zai que estas son las que tomas.

No se había dado cuenta que llevaba una bolsa de papel pequeña, de la que sacó un bote de pastillas para la migraña, exactamente las que tomaba. Sintió que acaba de encontrar el cielo, le arrancó el bote de las manos y se tomó una pastilla sin agua. Tardaría unos treinta minutos en hacerle efecto, así que no podía perder más el tiempo.

—Vaya, sí que te duele —comentó el rizos, ahora con una sonrisa torcida— Vamos, te ayudaré a llegar a la habitación de nuevo.

—N-no… ¿qué paso con Walt? —se las arregló para preguntar.

—Responderé tus preguntas, dentro de la habitación, cuando estés cómodamente sentado y no apunto de desmayarte —por un momento se preguntó por qué no se aparecían allí y ya, sería más rápido—. Creo que, si nos aparecemos, me vas a vomitar encima ¿no?

Lo cierto es que, si había sentido las náuseas al levantarse de la cama, pero nunca había tenido el estómago tan delicado, por pura lógica no iba a arriesgarse. Cuando el moreno lo volvió a sentar en la cama, el mareo y la desorientación, cedieron un poco, cosa que agradeció ya que quería tener al menos una conversación decente.

—Hola, soy Harry —dijo extendiéndole la mano, con los hoyuelos marcándose a cada lado de su sonrisa, enmarcada por una melena larga y rizada.

—Louis —respondió estrechándosela, parecía surrealista que apenas se estuvieran presentado—, ¿me contarás lo que pasó después de que me desmayara?

—Bueno, técnicamente no te desmayaste, eso lo hizo Zai. El anciano dijo que se quedaría porque los vecinos seguro que habrían llamado a los bomberos al ver fuego, dijo que se haría cargo de tu trabajo y nos encargó a nosotros el resto…—le explicó, antes de fruncir el ceño, como recordando algo—. Espera, ¿cuánto sabes de nosotros?

Apretó la mandíbula, preocupado por el viejo, necesitaba salir de allí.

_Maldito Walt._

—No demasiado —contesto cuando recordó que el rizado aún esperaba una respuesta— Walt me dijo que contaban con algunas “habilidades” que los hacían mejores que un humano normal, aunque para nada me explicó lo que vi…

—¿Habilidades? —el chico no pudo disimular la carcajada—. Suena a que tenemos buena puntería y destreza para los deportes.

—Sí, bueno, es que se supone que debía leer más en profundidad la memoria… —entonces Louis se dio cuenta de algo realmente importante—. Harry, necesito salir de aquí…

El chico inclinó la cabeza hacía la derecha, sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería. O quizás es que el agente no había entendido que no estaba allí de vacaciones, sino que era una especie de secuestro amigable.

—¿Por qué? ¿te estas estresando? —Harry parecía estar haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por comprenderlo— Pero si he sido agradable…

—No, es el USB, es información importante y la tengo en mi departamento.

El chico cambió radicalmente su estado de ánimo, su expresión se volvió seria, casi amenazante.

—¿Estás diciendo que lo perdiste? —le preguntó, arrastrando cada palabra como si temiese que no entendiera el idioma.

—No, no he dicho que lo he perdido… he dicho que lo deje en mi departamento, por supuesto que está escondido.

Harry enarcó una ceja, como si fuera demasiado obvio que acababa de confirmar lo que le había preguntado.

—Vamos —le dijo tendiéndole una mano nuevamente—. Del uno al diez ¿cuán probable es que me vomites encima?

Sopesó.

—¿Seis y medio?

—Está bien, quizás vomitar te ayude a sentirte mejor —dijo con resolución.

Cerró el espacio entre sus manos, sujetándolo con fuerza, antes de que Louis sintiera como su estómago daba volteretas hasta que finalmente, volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Se llevó una mano a los labios, previniendo la arcada, pero su cuerpo volvió a recuperarse a tiempo. El chico de los rizos todavía lo tenía firmemente sujeto a su lado, como esperando a que se desmayase.

—Estoy bien —informó con cierta molestia, sentía que era una pregunta muy recurrente— ¿Qué…dónde estamos?

Todo a su alrededor era algo brillante, demasiados paneles con luces que no comprendía, algunas pantallas cristalizadas colgando del techo, unas mesas con los restos de piezas que parecían totalmente desconocidas para él. Y encontró una cara que ya había visto la noche anterior.

—Esta es la sala de control, pero parece que se está convirtiendo en la de reuniones…—espetó con acidez el chico desconocido— Soy Niall.

Parecía haber leído su mente, no descartaba que pudiera hacerlo también… Mierda. Lo de las habilidades, tampoco lo había terminado de asimilar, no sabía cómo sentirse por eso. Quizás el tener tantos problemas en los que pensar, le impedían concentrarse demasiado en ninguno, así que _miedo_ era una definición muy lejana para lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Louis —respondió con simplicidad.

Todavía admirando el lugar, sabía que debía estar preocupado por algo importante, pero todo lo que estaba viendo era tan de película, que no lograba concentrarse.

—Sí, como sea, necesito la dirección de tu departamento.

—¿Para qué? —miró al de ojos verdes— Él no puede aparecerse ahí.

El chico en cuestión empezó a reír, pero la acalló al ver la mirada que le estaba echando Niall, no parecía estar de buen humor, en especial con Louis.

—No funciona así —le explicó Harry— tengo que haber visto el lugar.

—Oh —palpó sus bolsillos, en busca de su móvil, estaba seguro que tenía algunas fotos allí.

Escuchó a Niall resoplar al tiempo que Harry chasqueaba sus dedos, haciendo que aparecieran en la habitación otros dos chicos más.

—Como dije, la sala de reuniones… —se quejó.

—Tus cosas están en esa caja —le informó la chica de ojos color miel— Soy Zahira.

—Liam —se presentó el otro chico de cabello corto y brazos fuertes— ¿por qué no sacas la dirección de sus documentos?

El dolor de cabeza empezaba a remitir levemente, lo que le dejaba mayor libertad para pensar por qué narices estaban investigándolo sin siquiera pedir permiso.

—Es la dirección de Walt la que aparece allí, no modifique la dirección cuando me mude —explicó, frotándose la sien—. Necesito mis cosas.

La chica, Zahira, le pasó la caja con su billetera, documentos y móvil metidos allí. Sacó el último, encendiéndolo e inmediatamente, el artefacto empezó a vibrar sin descanso. Llamadas, mensajes, incluso por sus olvidadas redes sociales, todo estaba saturado. Como no podía ser de otra forma, se imaginaba que fuera de esas paredes, su supervisor y compañeros, lo debían estar buscando.

—Mierda… —susurró tras ver las más de treinta llamadas perdidas.

El carraspeo de alguien le volvió a la realidad, para encontrarse con cinco pares de ojos sobre él. Esta vez había una persona más allí, una chica rubia, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuándo había llegado ni cómo, le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Son del trabajo… —explicó al resto que parecían estar esperando su respuesta—. Necesito saber qué está pasando fuera, con lo de Walt.

—El anciano escudo el incendio con el helicóptero —comunicó la rubia, aun sin presentarse— Dijo que tú habías intentado tomar clases para pilotarlo, pero no se te dio bien. Tuviste un accidente y ahora estas en un hospital en Suiza para curar las quemaduras.

—Eso es absurdo…

La rubia asintió, estando de acuerdo con su comentario.

—Bueno, regresando al tema importante —declaró Niall—, tu dirección…

Dudo durante unos segundos, pero también tenía urgencia por recuperar el USB, sabía que no lo encontrarían, pero no le gustaba tener la duda carcomiéndole la cabeza.

—New Hampshire 2201 —terminó diciendo y recordando lo de las fotos, las encontró con facilidad— Mira, este es el departamento.

Le plantó la pantalla al de los rizos, sólo para obtener una sonrisa mientras capturaba su móvil entre las manos y pasaba algunas de las imágenes.

—Muy bonito, parece acogedor, creo que hay que volver a pintar las paredes ¿no? —comentó con sorna.

—Que si con eso te basta para que visualices —arremetió antes de quitarle el móvil con cierta brusquedad.

—Claro que no, tengo que _verlo_ yo mismo, estar en ese lugar —aclaró sin perder la sonrisa.

—Bien, ya tengo las cámaras de la manzana —interrumpió Niall—, hay un centro comercial cerca, creo que estuviste ahí hace dos años ¿no?

Las pantallas se encendieron mostrando varias zonas aledañas al condominio donde vivía. Sabía de qué centro comercial hablaba, no estaba tan lejos, pero al menos tendría que caminar cerca de cinco calles. La chica de piel morena, se le acercó mientras el resto se quedaban alrededor de Niall, planeando y debatiendo sobre lo que harían a continuación.

—Ven —le señaló una silla para que tomase asiento—. ¿Cómo va la cabeza?

—Bueno, cada vez duele menos, ya no estoy mareado

Se sentó como le había indicado y ella se giró a sujetar lo que parecía un inyectable, sólo que no contenía una aguja. Lo cual no amainó su pequeño ataque cardiaco, seguía sin tener claro su presencia en ese lugar, desde luego no habían dejado que se lo llevaran, cosa que –quería creer– era una buena señal.

—¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó tras unos segundos en los que la chica revisaba el instrumento.

—No te preocupes, es un poco complicado de explicar, pero digamos que es un microchip —dijo, mientras giraba un poco la cabeza, para mostrar un diminuto abultamiento en el trago de la oreja derecha— Mira, nosotros también lo usamos, sirve como localizador, pinganillo, también sirve para enviar comandos a S.O.R.A.

—¿Quién es S.O.R.A? —preguntó desconcertado— ¿Es necesario ponérmelo?

—Es la inteligencia artificial que creo Niall: Sistema de Organización Resguardo y Ataque —explicó—. Y, si vas a salir de aquí, tenemos que mantenerte localizable por si la excursión a tu departamento sale mal.

No le parecía tan descabellada la idea, excepto porque no sentía que eran las únicas funciones de ese chip. Ya de por sí, todo era tremendamente futurista lo que le había explicado, temía que fuese una forma de control más avanzada y peligrosa.

—Te explicare todo con más detalle cuando regresen, sé que no confías en nosotros y entiendo que no lo hagas. Nosotros conocíamos a Walt de hace ya unos años, jamás le hicimos nada…

—Está bien —aceptó tras unos minutos—, volveré por las explicaciones, pero seré libre de irme después de eso ¿no?

La chica sopesó su respuesta, parecía buscar apoyo en el resto de sus compañeros, pero estaban demasiado enfrascados en sus propias discusiones. Al final, acabó asintiendo en silencio, aunque no le pareció sincera, de cualquier forma, eso era lo máximo que conseguiría. Giró un poco la cabeza, moviéndose los mechones de pelo de la oreja.

—Gracias —dijo la chica.

Fue un calambrazo rápido, poco doloroso, quizás gracias a la pastilla que había tomado antes, pero el caso es que cuando la chica se separó de él, ya sólo sentía un ligero ardor en esa zona.

—¿Ya está? —Harry se acercaba a ellos—. Partiremos del centro comercial.

—¿Iras sólo tú? —le preguntó algo confundido.

—Sí, dejaremos que piensen que estamos confiados, si algo sale mal, los llevaré para allá —dijo mientras se sujetaba el pelo en una pequeña coleta, y cogía un arma que había aparecido sobre una de las mesas— Me llevaré esta sólo por si acaso.

—Yo también debería llevar una —habló, haciendo que los demás volviesen a clavar la vista en él, con claro desconcierto—. Vamos, no esperan que llegue ahí sin ninguna protección.

—Esa es tu protección —dijo la rubia, señalando a Harry.

Resopló frustrado, pero no dijo nada más, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo.

—Bien, lo de tu oreja, funciona con comandos —empezó a explicar el que dijo llamarse Liam— Sólo di: abrir comunicación, para empezar a hablar con nosotros, de lo contrario sólo nos escucharas.

—Ten —Harry le tendió una gorra azul y él se colocó una boina negra— ¿Listo?

No le dio tiempo de asentir, ya que el más alto ya le había tomado por el hombro, arrastrándolo en esa montaña rusa que era su habilidad. Su estómago sufrió estragos, pero menos que la última vez.


	8. LOUIS

Aparecieron en lo que parecía ser un cuarto de limpieza, a juzgar por los botes de colores colocados en las estanterías, las múltiples fregonas y escobas. Se acomodó un poco la ropa, la sudadera que llevaba desde ayer y se colocó la gorra que le había dado antes.

—No voy a preguntar cómo es que conocías este lugar, estoy seguro que es sólo para el personal.

La sonrisa del más alto se abrió paso en sus labios, con cierta chispa picara en los ojos.

—Venga, vamos —le dijo, abriendo la puerta y mirando con cuidado a ambos lados para no ser atrapados—. Empieza a andar.

—¿No venías conmigo? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Te seguiré de cerca, es mejor así —le dijo antes de darle un leve empujón para que saliese de aquel cuarto.

Avanzó hasta salir del área de personal, por suerte nadie le había prestado demasiada atención. Empezó a caminar hacía la salida que ya sabía que le dejaría más cerca de su departamento, se mezcló entre las personas. Por el bullicio, no podía estar del todo concentrado, su mente divagaba entre los hechos que había ocurrido hace sólo unas horas.

Solamente, miró una vez hacía atrás, buscando al de ojos verdes, pero no fue capaz de detectarlo. Estuvo tentado a detenerse, buscarlo con más detenimiento, pero asumió que debía estar detrás de él, camuflado entre las personas.

Cuando llegó a la avenida principal, aceleró el paso, aún tenía unas cuantas calles por recorrer. A mitad del camino, volvió a mirar hacia atrás, con éxito esta vez. Harry estaba a un cruce de distancia, caminaba con tranquilidad, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Parecía un maldito modelo posando para unas fotos casuales en las calles de Washington.

Giró en una esquina, desde la que ya se vislumbraban los departamentos, se detuvo unos segundos a observar desde fuera. El suyo era el del ático, la décima planta. Todo se veía tranquilo, como cada día, no había policías fuera, tampoco coches sospechosos. Frunció el ceño, demasiado tranquilo para lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la mansión Walt.

—¿Qué sucede? —la voz del moreno le dio un susto de muerte, que él pareció notar—, lo siento, pero no te detengas en la calle.

Se adelantó, ingresando en el edificio, por lo que tuvo que apresurarse a seguirlo. Cuando estuvieron en el ascensor, lo vio sacar el arma para colocarle un silenciador que se había desenfundado del bolsillo de su abrigo.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —preguntó contrariado—. Hay niños viviendo en este edificio.

—No les pienso disparar a ellos —dijo con simplicidad.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el último piso, se adelantó para salir primero, esperando no encontrar a nadie. No había otro departamento allí, pero a veces los vecinos subían a usar los tenderetes de la terraza. Por suerte, no se encontró con nadie, así que le hizo una señal al de los rizos para que lo siguiera, hasta llegar a la puerta.

Desde luego tenía que haber traído un arma.

La cerradura estaba forzada, la puerta no estaba abierta de par en par, pero sí junta. El moreno le hizo una señal para que se colocara detrás de él. Y lo hizo, a regañadientes. De los dos, consideraba que, con un arma, tenía más experiencia y quizás hasta más puntería.

Harry ingresó a su departamento, con el arma en alto, él lo siguió de cerca observando como todas sus cosas estaban revueltas: los muebles movidos, cajones y repisas abiertas. Pisó papeles, ropa, trozos de vidrios esparcidos por el suelo. Dejó que su acompañante se adentrase en su pequeño departamento, mientras él se acercaba al balcón, algo nervioso. El escondite de la memoria USB no era el más brillante, pero sabía que con normalidad las personas tendían a buscar en lugares más recónditos, no tan a la vista.

Se acuclilló frente a la pequeña maceta que contenía la única planta que era capaz de cuidar: un cactus. Respiró aliviado al ver que estaba intacto, lo puso de cabeza, dejando que cayese su contenido al suelo. Rebuscó el USB entre la tierra que se había quedado esparcida allí.

—No parece haber nadie —comunicó Harry, volviendo del interior de su habitación

— Abrir comunicación… Niall ¿ves algo?

—Un gran estropicio —la voz también la oyó él, era incómodo— en fin, ¿lo tienen?

—Si —se levantó, guardándose el pequeño artefacto en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Debería llevarlo yo —aventuró.

—Esa no es una opción —aclaró con rapidez— ¿podemos irnos directamente desde aquí?

Harry no contestó, pareció notar algo tras él, pero todo pasó con demasiada rapidez, que apenas su cerebro estaba procesándolo. Unos ojos aparecieron en la pared que tenía detrás, poco a poco empezó a tomar forma humana, pero seguía siendo del mismo color que la pared. Oyó el chasqueo de unos dedos, seguida de la sensación de estar cayendo desde muy alto y luego, silencio.

Volvía a estar en el cuarto de limpieza donde había aparecido, pero Harry no estaba allí. No estaba seguro de que debía hacer.

—Abrir comunicación —pronunció, no escuchaba nada— ¿Hola?

Hubo un rápido pitido, apareciendo el sonido de repente, de fondo se oían las voces de lo que estaban en la sala de control. Pedían ubicaciones, Niall parecía estar discutiendo con alguien sobre la destreza de Harry, escuchó una tercera voz tratando de apaciguar las otras anteriores.

—¿Louis? —era Zahira— Louis, escúchame, tienes que quedarte ahí. Harry irá por ti, o cualquiera de nosotros.

La puerta del pequeño cuarto se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolo. Sólo era una señora algo mayor, que lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿quién te dejo entrar? —la mujer parecía ofuscada.

—Miente —le aconsejó la voz de la chica.

Se quedó en silencio por lo que le pareció una eternidad, pensando en la mejor salida de la situación para evitar que llamasen a seguridad.

—Désolé, je cherchais les toilettes —terminó diciendo, provocando que la mujer relajara el rostro a uno de desconcierto— ¿B-baño?

—¿No eres de aquí?... Mira, tienes que salir e ir a la derecha —le hizo gestos con las manos—. No puede estar en esta zona.

Asintió, antes de ir hacia la puerta, no tenía otra alternativa. Quizás ir a los servicios no era tan mala idea.

—No, espera, ve a los servicios del segundo nivel, Harry acaba de aparecerse allí —declaró la chica en su oído.

Cambió de dirección, volviendo por donde había salido la primera vez, sabía que había unas escaleras eléctricas cerca de ahí.

—Espera —lo detuvo la chica antes de que pudiese poner un pie fuera de esa área— hay unos seis más buscándolos, saben que están aquí. Sal, yo te diré si hay alguno cerca.

—Mierda… de acuerdo.

Salió a mezclarse con el gentío, observando rápidamente a cada persona que pasaba a su lado, avanzando con paso rápido hacia las escaleras eléctricas, sólo le quedaban unos metros más, pero no hizo falta subirlas, porque vio a Harry bajando de ellas. Tenía un corte en una de las mangas del abrigo, ya no llevaba la boina y una fina línea roja se veía en su mejilla izquierda. Se acercó a toda prisa, para sujetarlo del brazo cuando lo vio llegar abajo, haciendo que el moreno le pusiera inmediatamente una mano encima de la suya, con fuerza, demasiada.

Estaba alerta y lo había asustado. Hizo un gesto, adolorido, no parecía tener esa fuerza, estaba seguro que pudo haberle roto el brazo de haberlo querido. Pero aflojo el agarre cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de él.

—Louis… —dijo apenas en un susurro, el corte de su cara no era profundo, pero resaltaba en sus pómulos—. Vamos, venían detrás de mí.

—Espera —levantó las manos hasta el pequeño moño en el que tenía sujeto el pelo, para deshacérselo, revolviendo un poco los rizos para que tapasen el corte—, quítate el abrigo. Saben cómo vamos vestidos, el cambio nos dará algo de ventaja.

También hizo lo mismo, se quitó la gorra y agitó su cabello, para luego seguir con la sudadera, quedándose sólo con una camiseta negra de mangas largas. Levantó la vista hacia su compañero, llevaba su abrigo entre las manos y lo observaba en silencio.

—Bien, vamos —le dijo.

Le quitó el abrigo de las manos cuando diviso una papelera unos centímetros más adelante, lanzó dentro de ella las prendas sobrantes que se habían quitado.

—Niall, ¿dónde están? —preguntó el de ojos verdes, mientras seguían avanzando.

—Estoy escaneando a las personas tan rápido como puedo —oyó responder—. Mierda. Tienen a dos, justo a cinco metros de ustedes.

Harry le cogió el brazo, para dar media vuelta y regresar por dónde habían venido. Pero al dar unos cuantos pasos de regreso, Harry se tensó a su lado.

—Joder, ahí vienen otros dos —siseó molesto, ralentizando sus pasos.

Buscó rápidamente con la mirada a quienes se refería, no le costó mucho reconocerlos, estaban pasando entre las personas, deteniéndose a mirar a las personas que llevaban abrigos negros y gorras.

—Harry, vas a tener que desaparecerte allí mismo —dijo la voz que asumió era de Liam.

—¿Te volviste loco? Hay demasiadas personas, muchos móviles…

Podía sentir su propia angustia crecer rápidamente en su estómago, subiendo hasta formarse un nudo en la garganta.

—Harry, los otros dos están a tres metros —comunicó Niall—. Tienes que hacerlo, rápido.

Sabía que si se detenían iban a llamar la atención, había surgido una idea en su cabeza, era simple y no estaba claro si funcionaría, pero tenían que arriesgarse.

—Pásame un brazo por los hombros, mírame y ríete conmigo —le indico al de ojos verdes.

—¿Qué?

—¡Hazlo! —le increpó.

Ya no tenían tiempo, estaban a menos de dos metros de ellos. Terminó por pasar él mismo un brazo por la cintura, acercándolo y rió en voz alta. Por suerte, el moreno reaccionó a tiempo para imitarlo, quedando ambos rostros ocultos en ese ángulo.

—Pasaron de largo —les informó Niall.

—Eres un genio —susurró Harry, aun sin soltarlo—. Vayamos arriba, los baños están más vacíos.

Volvieron a la escalera eléctrica de antes, subiendo esta vez, pero cuando llevaban apenas unos segundos en ella, la vio. La mujer que había estado la noche anterior en casa de Walt, iba en la escalera que bajaba, llevaba el pelo sujeto en una coleta, tenía un corte en el labio inferior y llevaba una radio en las manos.

—Mierda, mierda…—volvió a lamentarse el de rizos, también fijándose en la susodicha, aún distraída en las caras de su lado de la escalera— Dime que tienes otro truco.

De hecho, sí lo tenía, uno un poco más extremo y menos convencional; pero sabía que por lo general funcionaba. No se le ocurría otra cosa, con su objetivo tan cerca de ellos y con el lento ascenso que tenía esa escalera.

—Bésame —le susurró, y Harry lo miró alarmado, como si le acabase de pedir que le disparase—. Las muestras de afecto en público, incomodan a la gente.

—Exacto, me siento incómodo —respondió, aún sin hacer nada.

Puso los ojos en blanco, subió una mano hasta la nuca del rizado, sujetándola con firmeza, para luego tirar de él y juntar sus bocas. Fue un beso largo, para nada apasionado, ninguno movió los labios, de hecho, el de ojos verdes estaba tenso, mientras que él mantenía los ojos abiertos. Observó con disimulo como la mujer pasaba la mirada por su lado de la escalera, pero cuando llego a fijarse en ellos, la desvió hacia otro lado, parecía incomoda.

Lo soltó antes de llegar arriba, cuando ya la habían perdido de vista. Claramente azorado, bueno... ambos lo estaban. En cualquier otra ocasión, jamás se habría atrevido a hacer algo así, sin tener su consentimiento al cien por cien, pero era una situación extrema. Una minúscula parte de él, estaba agradecido por la situación, porque ni viviendo dos vidas, tendría una oportunidad con alguien que se viese como Harry.

Ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron de pie a un lado de la escalera hasta que una estrepitosa risa los sobresalto.

—Louis, hola, soy Penélope —se interrumpió por sus propias carcajadas— muevan el trasero hasta los baños.

Todavía escucharon de fondo a la misma chica diciendo que le quería de compañero para cualquier próxima misión que tuviese. Le dio un pequeño toque en el brazo a Harry para que lo siguiese. Por suerte el baño de hombres estaba vacío, así que desaparecieron nada más traspasar la puerta.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace como cinco años deje una historia a medias, esto como un remake de esa historia, decidí reescribirla porque nunca dejo mi cabeza, así que espero les guste ;)


End file.
